Be Children Again
by xounicornxing
Summary: [CHAPTER 10 UPDATE] Hanya karena sebuah cupcake hidup seorang Zhang Yixing berubah kembali menjadi anak kecil, ditambah lagi yang membuatnya menjadi anak kecil adalah saingannya semasa ia masih kecil. manis pahit masa kecil kembali dirasakan sembari berharap bisa kembali gaimana kisah mereka?[Sulay/BL/EXO]
1. Chapter 1

Be Children Again

Author : XoUnicornXing

Cast : Sulay

Disclaimer : the cast belong to God and the plot belong to me

.

.

.

Apakah menyenangkan menjadi anak kecil lagi? Dimana engkau tidak tahu arti cinta. Memangnya,anak kecil tak tahu cinta?

.

.

.

XoUnicornXing present

.

.

.

Lelaki manis berdimple itu tetap pada posisinya. Ia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Suasana di taman bermain ini sungguh mendukung moodnya. Moodnya yang kemarin hancur sudah terobati sekarang. Ia benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada sahabatnya,Luhan karena telah merekomendasikan tempat ini.

Yixing nama lelaki manis itu. Ia sangat suka anak kecil dan jika boleh,ia ingin menjadi anak kecil. Anak kecil yang polos,lugu,banyak teman,dan yang paling penting..

Anak kecil yang belum tahu rasanya jatuh cinta.

Anak kecil yang hanya menangis karena sakit atau tidak dituruti keinginannya. Anak kecil takkan menangis karena patah hati.

Dan Yixing ingin menjadi anak kecil karena itu. Ah,emngingat alasan itu membuat moodnya memburuk saja.

BRUK

"Appoo..huweee..ummaa.." tangis seorang anak laki-laki kecil. Mungkin umurnya lima atau enam tahun. Yixing yang merasa kasihan dengan anak itu pun menghampiri anak laki-laki yang menangis tadi.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yixing sambil mengelus pundak anak itu. Anak itu belum menjawab,ia hanya terisak.

"Lututku berdarah hyung..hiks" ucap anak itu. Yixing yang kebetulan membawa tissue pun memberikan tissue itu ke anak itu.

"Ayo duduk disana? Masih bisa berjalan kan?" tanya Yixing. Anak itu hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Gomawo hyung sudah mengobati lukaku" ucap anak itu. Yixing tersenyum manis menampilkan dimplenya.

"Cheonma..namamu siapa?" tanya Yixing.

"Joonmyun imnida.." ucap anak itu.

"Ah,Joonmyun.. Yixing imnida.." ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum juga.

"Wah..Yixing hyung manis,hyung pasti jodohku" celetuk Joonmyun. Eh,jodoh? Hahahaha.

Yixing tidak terlalu peduli dengan penuturan Joonmyun karena ia pikir itu hanya gurauan anak kecil.

"Hyung..hyung! hyung sudah punya pacar?" tanya Joonmyun.

Eh?

"Um..belum.-."

"Hyung..hyung! hyung ingin jadi anak kecil lagi tidak? Nanti pacaran sama Joonmyun^^"

Eh?

"Umm.. ingin sih .-."

Joonmyun mencari sesuatu dalam sakunya.

"Ini!" ucap Joonmyun seraya menodongkan cupcake cokelat.

"Untuk hyung?" tanya Yixing.

"Ne.. jika hyung ingin kembali menjadi anak kecil" ucap Joonmyun. Tak lama Joonmyun berpamitan pada Yixing.

.

.

.

Yixing menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Hari yang panjang,bagi Yixing tentu saja. Mungkin bagi orang lain tidak. Orang Yixing hanya memandangi anak-anak bermain,berkhayal menjadi anak kecil lagi,dan bertemu anak kecil yang memberinya cupcake. Ah iya,cupcakenya!.

Yixingpun mengambil cupcake yang ditaruhnya di tas. Menimang-nimang cupcake itu. Jujur dia kepo. Dia ingin membuktikan perkataan anak itu,Joonmyun. Namun yang Yixing takutkan adalah jika apa yang dikatakan Joonmyun itu benar. Yixing takut ia tak bisa menjadi dewasa. Walapun ia ingin menjadi anak-anak,tapi disisi lain...

Ia juga bersyukur dengan keadaannya sekarang.

PLUK

Eh? Apa itu?

Yixing mengambil benda yang jatuh dari bawah cupcake itu. Seperti sebuah surat. Yixing membuka surat itu

_Cupcake ini akan membawamu mengerti arti cinta pada anak kecil_

_Yang sering diabaikan walau itu serius_

_Cupcake ini takkan merubah kehidupanmu._

_Cupcake ini akan merubah pandangan hidupmu_

Karena penasaran Yixing membuka bungkus cupcake itu. Katanya takkan merubah hidup kan? Berarti dia masih bersama keluarganya bukan?

Dengan perlahan Yixing menggigit cupcake. Lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. Amat sangat perlahan.

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

4 menit

5 menit..

Tak ada efek? Mungkin memang hanya bohongan,pikir Yixing.

BRUK!

Yixing tiba-tiba terjatuh pingsan,tapi lebih mirip orang tidur.

.

.

.

"Dimana aku?" ucap Yixing. Kini ia ada di.. ehm,bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Yixing seperti di awan berwarna pink. Tak ada siapapun disini,pikir Yixing. Yixing mulai menelusuri tempat itu. Alas tempat itu benar-benar halus layaknya kapas,atau mungkin tissue?

"hai..Yixing.." ucap seseorang di belakang Yixing. Yixing pun berbalik.

"Eh,Joonmyun? Kenapa kau disini?"ucap Yixing.

"Lihat badanmu" ucap Joonmyun singkat. Yixing mengernyit. Mengapa ia disuruh melihat badannya?

"Memang ada apa dengan badan.. ASDFGHJKL KENAPA DENGAN BADANKUU!?" Yixing berteriak histeris. Ada apasih dengan badan Yixing?

"huwee.. aku jadi anak kecil.. huwee..mama.." tangis Yixing pecah. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana?. Karena kesal,Yixing menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

DUK

DUK

DUK

"AAAAAA..." tubuh Yixingterhempas. Lantai yang bak kapas itu mudah rapuh. Tubuh Yixing terjun ke bawah. Yixing tetap berteriak sekencang-kencangnya

.

.

.

"AAAAA!" Yixing terlonjak kaget. Huh,ternyata Cuma mimpi,batin Yixing.

"Yixing sayang.. ada teman kamu yang ingin bertemu denganmu.." panggil umma Yixing. Yixing masih menstabilkan nafas.

"Ya,ma.." ucap Yixing. Eh,tunggu... suaranya kok...

Mirip anak kecil. Jangan-jangan...,batin Yixing. Yixing berjalan menuju cermin.

"AAAAAA!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke ini gaje. Thanks sudah sempat membaca. Dilanjut/end sampe sini? -_-)v


	2. Chapter 2

Be Children Again

Author : XoUnicornXing

Cast : Sulay

Disclaimer : the cast belong to God and the plot belong to me

.

.

.

Apakah menyenangkan menjadi anak kecil lagi? Dimana engkau tidak tahu arti cinta. Memangnya,anak kecil tak tahu cinta?

.

.

.

XoUnicornXing present

.

.

.

"Hiks.. huwee.. hiks.. huwe.." Yixing terus menangis di depan cermin. Mengapa dirinya menjadi anak kecil? Apa kata ibunya? Apa kata teman-temannya? Bagaimana ini?

Cklek..

"Yixing sayang.. loh? Kamu kenapa menangis?" ucap Ibunya . ibunya bingung melihat anak kesayangannya itu menangis tersedu-sedu di depan cermin. Ibu Yixing pun menghampiri Yixing dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya ibunya.

"Yi-yixing berubah jadi anak kecil..hiks.. " kalau boleh jujur,Yixing biasanya menyebut dirinya sebagai 'aku' bukan 'Yixing'. Itu perilakunya saat TK.-.

"Kamu kenapa Yixingie?~" tanya ibunya. Yixing mengerjabkan matanya. Kemudian menggeleng-geleng. Yang Yixing sadari adalah..

Kehidupannya seakan sama dengan dirinya saat masih kecil. Hanya saja terasa lebih modern. Terlihat sama namun berbeda. Ehm.. bagaimana ya menjelaskannya,ya begitulah ada yang berbeda rasanya,namun jika dilihat-lihat tak ada yang berubah. Entahlah..

"Ada temanmu tuh di bawah. Sana samperin" ucap ibunya. Yixing pun mengangguk dan melesat kebawah. Siapa sih? Teman siapa coba?,batin Yixing.

Yixing menuruni tangga rumahnya. Mata mendelik melihat siapa yang ada di ruang tamunya. Kok..

Lho kok? Ada.. dia? Kok ada?..

Joonmyun?!

Omo.. kok Joonmyun bisa tahu rumahnya?

"Loh Yixing? Kamu ini gimana sih? Didatengin temennya kok malah diem saja" ucap ibunya. Sedangkan Yixing hanya nyengir. Yixingpun melesat ke ruang tamu menemui Joonmyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Joonmyun?" ucap Yixing setengah bertanya. Joonmyun tersenyum manis,amat manis.

"Hai Yixing~ aku mau mengajakmu bermain~" ucap Joonmyun dengan nada manis. Yixing bersumpah! Joonmyun sok manis deh!

"H-hai juga.." ucap Yixing dengan wajah kaget. Namun.. ada rasa ingin tahu yang meluap-luap di hatinya. Ia harus bertanya banyak hal kepada Joonmyun terutama pada.. badannya yang menjadi kecil,oh oke bukan hanya badan,tapi wajah dan.. ehm,sedikit sifatnya.

"Nah,Yixing kau boleh bermain dengan Joonmyun. Tapi,jangan lupa nanti sebelum jam lima sore pulang. Arra?" ucap ibu Yixing. Yixing mengangguk manis. Ugh sungguh manis.

"Saya pinjam Yixing ya ajhumma" ucap Joonmyun sambil membungkuk pamit. Yixing juga berpamitan kepada ibunya.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan!" ucap Yixing sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sedangkan Joonmyun hanya memutar mata malas. Ah ternyata namja manis di depannya ini menganggap remeh cupcake yang diberinya kemarin.

Yixing yang merasa diabaikan pun mulai berkaca-kaca,matanya.

"Huweee..huwee hiks huwee mamaaa"tangis Yixing. Joonmyun meruntuki sikapnya sendiri.

"Hey,cupcup jangan menangis.. nanti dikira aku menakalimu.." ucap Joonmyun. Sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Yixing,mencoba menenangkan. Namun Yixing tetap menangis.

"Akan kujelaskan.. tenang saja.. tapi kau berhenti menangis dulu" ucap Joonmyun sambil memeluk Yixing. Terlihat so sweet :3. Sayangnya mereka masih kecil. Pasti jika orang lain melihat hanya berpikir mereka berdua teman dekat atau mungkin saudara.

"Jelaskan!"ucap Yixing menjerit. Oke itu tidak cocok untuk anak laki-laki. Joonmyun hanya menghela napas. Ia kemudian menyeret Yixing menuju taman dimana mereka pertama bertemu.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan!"

"Iya Yixing iyaa.."

"..."

"Ehm.. jadi.. begini. Sebelumnya panggil aku Joonmyun,atau Joonmyunie,atau sayang juga tak apa"ucap Joonmyun dengan cengiran.

BUGH

"Aku serius"jawab Yixing dingin. Joonmyun hanya merinding sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang kena tinjunya Yixing. Ga sakit sih. Cuma pengen ngelus-ngelus aja,kan abis kenalan sama tanganya Yixing. Hehehe

"Oke,Xing. Kamu nganggep cupcake yang kukasih kemarin itu cupcake biasa aja kan?" tanya Joonmyun.

Yixing mengangguk.

"Kamu sudah menemukan surat di cupcake itu gak?" tanya Joonmyun lagi.

Yixing mengangguk lagi.

"Terus,kamu merasa mengantuk lalu tidur gak?" tanya Joonmyun lagi.

Yixing mengangguk lagi.

"Terus kamu mimpi menjadi anak kecil gak?" tanya Joonmyun lagi.

Yixing mengangguk lagi.

"Ohh yaudah." Ucap Joonmyun enteng. "Terus kenapa? " tanya Joonmyun.

Kemarahan Yixing yang sempat padam kembali membara. Namun air-air tangis ingin ditunjukkan juga.

"MAKSUDKU KENAPA AKU BISA JADI ANAK KECIL? TERUS GIMANA CARANYA JADI DEWASA LAGI? KENAPA WAKTU MIMPI AKU KETEMU KAMU? HUWEEE MAMAAA HUWEEE T^T" ucap Yixing dengan nada membentak yang di format maksimum dan diakhiri dengan tangisan.

Sedangkan Joonmyun? Ia sendiri bingung harus apa. Joonmyun kudu piye papa?,batin Joonmyun. Akhirnya Joonmyun menggunakan tindakan antisipasi biar tangis Yixing gak makin kenceng.

"Cup cup.. jangan nangis.. ah.. anak cowok kok nangis. Cowok apa cewek sih?" ucap Joonmyun mencoba menenangkan.

BUGH

Oke satu tinju

"Ma-maaf.. deh.. udah jangan nangis.. entar kalo nangis Joonmyun cium nih" ucap Joonmyun lagi

BUGH

Dua tinju.

Joonmyun yang mendapat dua tinju pun hening. Salah apa aku mama? TAAT,batin Joonmyun.

"Hiks..hiks" Yixing tetap menangis sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Sudah.. jangan nangis.." ucap Joonmyun sambil mengelus pundak Yixing. Dan hanya dengan kalimat itu. Yixing mulai berhenti menangis. WEOWE.. ITS MAGIC! Uhuy.. wkwk.

"Jadi begini,Xing. Aku dulu juga seumuranmu. Aku senasib denganmu" ucap Joonmyun. Ada rasa rindu dihati Joonmyun. Ia rindu masa-masa dimana dirinya menjadi orang dewasa.

"M-mwo? Lalu kamu ngasih aku cupcake itu sengaja biar aku senasib denganmu gitu?" tanya Yixing. Joonmyun memutar mata. Ia tidak sepicik itu juga keles.

"Ya enggak lah ya. Jadi yang bisa berubah menjadi anak kecil itu hanya dua belas orang terpilih. Mana kutau kamu salah satunya. Kalau tidak duabelas orang itu kamu tidak akan berubah menjadi anak kecil. " jawab Joonmyun jelas dan panjang.

"Terpilih? Terus.. gimana cara balik jadi dewasa lagi?" tanya Yixing. Yang Yixing sadari saat ini adalah,kenapa bahasa bicaranya seperti anak kecil? Omo.. sifatnya sudah mulai berubah. Jangan sampai dia menjadi anak innocent seperti dulu.

"Nah,kalau itu aku tidak tahu" jawab Joonmyun. Terlihat wajah Joonmyun kembali ditekuk. Sepertinya dia juga sedih. Sepertinya. Karena Joonmyun juga menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa dapet cupcake itu?" tanya Yixing.

"Saat itu aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku. Terus aku mampir di sebuah toko roti tua. Disanalah aku mendapat cupcake ini"jawab Joonmyun. Yixing hanya diam. Yixing tahu persis kejadian selanjutnya. Pasti sama sepertinya.

"Yang ada dalam mimpimu itu siapa?" tanya Yixing.

"Yang ada dalam mimpi itu ya yang memberi cupcake,Xing. Makanya ada aku saat kau mimpi itu."jelas Joonmyun. Yixing mengangguk-angguk paham. Pantas Joonmyun ada di mimpinya.

"Nah,kalau begitu.. kenapa tidak kita ke toko roti yang kamu datangi dulu itu?" usul Yixing. Joonmyun menggeleng.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu,Xing. Tapi.. ternyata.. toko itu malah hilang,tidak ada. Entah kemana toko itu" ucap Joonmyun. Mereka berdua seketika kalut.

Huft..

Helaan nafas terdengar di keduanya.

.

.

.

_Flashback On_

_Joonmyun mengacak rambutnya. Pikirannya sungguh berputar pusing. Oke,betapa lebay alay dan lainnya dirinya. Namun,Serius,Joonmyun serius bahwa dirinya sedang ._

_Bukan. Bukan dirinya. Melainkan hatinya. _

_Hatinya kacau. Kacau. Berantakan. Kelabu. Dan.. entahlah.. tak bisa digambarkan bagaimana._

_Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya,Suho berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang sepi itu. Waktu Korea Selatan sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas malam. _

_Kurang satu jam lagi._

_Dada Joonmyun kembali sesak. Satu jam lagi,Anniv satu tahun Joonmyun bersama kekasihnya,ehm,mantan. _

_Tapi semua itu tak terwujud. FAILED ANNIVERSARY!_

_Joonmyun tersenyum miris. Kasihan sekali dirinya,diputuskan saat seperti ini. Lalu apa arti enam tahun ini? _

_Sungguh ia ingin memutar waktu._

_Mengembalikan waktu menjadi semasa ia kecil. _

_Joonmyun kecil. Yang tak tahu arti cinta. Yang tak akan kecewa karena kecil yang bahagia. _

_Indah bukan?_

_Joonmyun menendang kaleng yang ada di depannya sekuat tenaga._

_DUAK_

_Suara kaleng tertabrak sesuatu itu memekikan telinga Joonmyun. Kaleng itu tertabrak dinding... toko. Toko.. roti? Toko roti yang terlihat.. ehm,tua._

_Tampilan luarnya begitu klasik. Namun,sangat khas toko roti. Entah apa yang merasuki Joonmyun,namun kakinya melangkahkan badannya menuju toko roti itu. Seakan tertarik magnet._

_Krincing.._

_Bunyi loceng kecil yang tergantung di atas pitu pun berdenting,tanda ada pelanggan datang. Joonmyun sedikit kaget dengan lonceng itu._

"_Selamat datang,selamat malam.." sapa nenek yang Joonmyun yakini pemilik toko itu. Ada ya,toko roti buka duapuluh empat jam,dan.. yang menjaga kok sudah nenek-nenek?,pikir Joonmyun. Joonmyun merasa seakan mimpi. Toko ini seperti toko di negeri dongeng,rasanya tak asli. _

"_Selamat malam,Nek.. " balas Joonmyun. Nenek itu menyunggingkan senyumnya hingga giginya yang sudah tak lengkap itu terlihat. Namun Joonmyun akui,senyum nenek itu begitu tulus. _

"_Ada yang bisa nenek bantu?" tanya nenek itu. Seketika Joonmyun bingung. Mau apa dia kemari?_

"_Ehm,tidak Nek,saya sendiri bingung kenapa saya bisa disini" ucap Joonmyun jujur. Joonmyun benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa._

"_Kelihatannya kau sedang bersedih hati anak muda.." ucap nenek mengakui,nenek ini benar-benar peka._

"_Yah,begitulah,Nek. Biasa.. menjadi orang yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan kecil lagi memang capek dan memusingkan." Keluh Joonmyun. _

"_Kau rindu masa kecilmu?" tanya sang nenek. Joonmyun mengangguk. Matanya menatap lurus roti-roti di depannya,namun tatapannya kosong. Pikiran Joonmyun melayang,mengingat kembali memori-memori masa kecilnya yang terpendam. _

"_Nek.." ucap Joonmyun,tapi ternyata nenek tadi sudah tak disampingnya. Nenek ternyata sudah di barisan rak-rak roti. Nenek itu mengambil satu roti,ah bukan,maksud Joonmyun cupcake!_

_Nenek it lalu berjalan menuju Joonmyun lagi. Dan tanpa Joonmyun sadari cupcake itu sudah ada di depan wajahnya. _

"_Ini untukmu"ucap nenek itu menyerahkan cupcake yang dibawanya. Joonmyun mengernyit bingung._

"_Kenapa nenek memberiku cupcake ini?" tanya Joonmyun. Nenek itu tersenyum. Jujur Joonmyun mau saja diberi cupcake ini. Orang kelhatannya cupcake ini enak._

"_Ini.. cupcake masa kecil. Jika kau memakan cupcake ini,maka kau akan kembali ke masa kecilmu. Bukankan itu yang kau mau?" ucap nenek itu._

_Joonmyun tetap diam. Tak merespon apapun. _

"_Tenang, cupcake ini hanya membawamu ke masa kecil. Jadi orang tuamu masih mengingatmu."_

"_Cupcake ini akan membuatmu sadar. Seperti apa anak kecil itu."ucap nenek itu._

_Sesampainya dirumah.._

_Joonmyun menimang-nmang cupcake itu. Akankah ia memakan cupcake ini?. Joonmyun begitu bimbang. Dia benar-benar penasaran. Tetapi.. dia takut kalau benar menjadi anak kecil._

"_Everything can be allright.. ya.. pasti.. aku harus percaya,lagipula belum tentu aku orang terpilih itu kan?" ucap Joonmyun bermonolong._

_Satu gigitan cupcake itu masuk ke dalam mulut joonmyun,terkunyah dan tertelan masuk ke dalam lambung Joonmyun. _

_Tanpa Joonmyun sadari. Matanya berkunang-kunang,pikirannya seakan terbang,dan tubuhnya terasa berat. Joonmyun sungguh mengantuk sekarang. _

_BRUK_

_Dan Joonmyun mendedikasikan mimpi di malam itu adalah mimpi terburuknya selama ia hidup._

_Flashback off_

"Dan tentu kamu tahu kelanjutan ceritanya." Ucap Joonmyun. Yixing mengerjabkan matanya. Yixing jadi tidak marah lagi kepada Joonmyun.

"Lalu.. apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Yixing. Joonmyun menatap Yixing dalam lalu menggeleng.

"aku juga tidak tahu.." ucap joonmyun. Helaan nafas terdengar bersamaan dari kedua anak adam yang sedang dilema itu.

"Apa kau sudah mencari-cari info di internet?"

Joonmyun menggeleng.

"Apa kau sudah mencari-cari di buku-buku?"

Joonmyun kembali menggeleng.

"IHH JANGAN GELENG-GELENG MULU NAPAA!" ucap Yixing sambil berteriak. Joonmyun menutup telinganya sambil menatap Yixing horor. Tapi sedetik kemudian yang Joonmyun lihat adalah anak kecil yang cengeng. Yixing menangis. Oh okey,apa yang harus Joonmyun lakukan? Rasanya Joonmyun ingin menangis sendiri jika seperti ini.

Tbc dulu ya

24/05/2014

Haiii.;. yaampun lama banget ya? Abisnya dua kali laptop author direparasi dan... akhirnya... masih belum beres laptopnya :'(( maaf Cuma bisa ngasih chap ini dan segini.

THANKS BUAT SEMUA YANG SUDAH REVIEW~ MAAF GABISA DISEBUTIN SATU-SATU NAMANYA

THANKS BUAT SEMUA READERS (DAN SIDERS) YANG MELUANGKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK BACA FF INI

THANKS YA SEMUANYAAAA

XoUnicornXing


	3. Chapter 3

"_Dan tentu kamu tahu kelanjutan ceritanya." Ucap Joonmyun. Yixing mengerjabkan matanya. Yixing jadi tidak marah lagi kepada Joonmyun._

"_Lalu.. apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Yixing. Joonmyun menatap Yixing dalam lalu menggeleng. _

"_aku juga tidak tahu.." ucap joonmyun. Helaan nafas terdengar bersamaan dari kedua anak adam yang sedang dilema itu._

"_Apa kau sudah mencari-cari info di internet?"_

_Joonmyun menggeleng._

"_Apa kau sudah mencari-cari di buku-buku?"_

_Joonmyun kembali menggeleng._

"_IHH JANGAN GELENG-GELENG MULU NAPAA!" ucap Yixing sambil berteriak. Joonmyun menutup telinganya sambil menatap Yixing horor. Tapi sedetik kemudian yang Joonmyun lihat adalah anak kecil yang cengeng. Yixing menangis. Oh okey,apa yang harus Joonmyun lakukan? Rasanya Joonmyun ingin menangis sendiri jika seperti ini._

**Author : XoUnicornXing**

**Cast : Sulay**

**Disclaimer : the cast belong to God and the plot belong to me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah menyenangkan menjadi anak kecil lagi? Dimana engkau tidak tahu arti cinta. Memangnya,anak kecil tak tahu cinta?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoUnicornXing present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Be Children Again **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Hari ini hari pertama Yixing akan menginjakkan kaki di sekolah tingkat SD –lagi-. Yixing memandang jalan dengan mata kosong. Sungguh ia meruntuki pemikirannya bahwa menjadi anak kecil itu menyenangkan. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Seharusnya Yixing bersyukur dengan apa yang sudah diterimanya,bukan malah ingin kembali ke masa kecilnya. Masa kecil Yixing menyenangkan kok,tapi masalahnya sekarang Yixing bukanlah anak kecil permekiran layaknya anak kecil.

Bisa dibilang anak kecil jadi-jadian. Eh.

Pemikiran Yixing masih seperti orang dewasa. Walaupun yah,kekanakan sifatnya. Tapi Yixing menyadari sifatnya memang kenakan sih dari dulu. Namun,kenapa Joonmyun tak se-kekanakan Yixing? Joonmyun memang er- sedikit jail dan mesum. Yah,namun sifat Joonmyun yang sabar itu membuat Yixing mau menuruti perintah Joonmyun /apa. Yah,lagipula senyum Joonmyun cukup manis. Nah loh kenapa sampai senyum Joonmyun?

Bicara soal Joonmyun,dia sekolah dimana ya? Eh eh?

Okey,bicara soal sekolah... Yixing sekolah dimana?,pikir Yixing sendiri. Lamunannya terbuyarkan oleh pemikiran "Kenapa malah memikirkan si Joonmyun itu?"

"Mama.." panggil Yixing

"Hm.. ada apa sayang"

"Yixing sekolah dimana?" tanya Yixing dengan polos. Mamanya sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yixing.

"Tentu saja di yayasan XOXO. XOXO ES sayang.." jawab mama Yixing. Yixing hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Oh,sekolahku saat masih SD ya..,pikir Yixing.

Yixing jadi flashback dengan masa-masa sekolah dasarnya dulu. Dulu..Yixing punya banyak teman ada Jongdae,Minseok,Luhan,dan.. siapa ya, ehm.. kenapa Yixing bisa melupakan nama satu temannya lagi itu? Ah tau deh,pikir Yixing.

Apa Joonmyun satu sekolah denganku? Pikir Yixing

Nah,mikirin Joonmyun lagi -_-

.

.

.

"Tuan Joonmyun,silahkan turun" ucap supir Joonmyun. Joonmyun yang merasa sudah sampai di tempatpun turun. Khas holangkaya-nya.

"Dia sekolah disini kan?" tanya Joonmyun. Si supir mengangguk. Joonmyun tersenyum puas. Lumayan lah,aku mendapat teman yang senasib denganku,batin Joonmyun. Oh,Joonmyun,kau belum tahu dia itu siapamu kelak.

Tak lama,Joonmyun pun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tentu dengan senyum merekah.

"Yeyyy" batin Joonmyun berteriak

.

.

.

"Eum.. umma~ antarkan Yixing ke kelas boleh?" tanya Yixing. Umma Yixing sedikit terkejut. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang anaknya ini makin manja? Tapi yasudahlah.. apa susahnya mengantarkan anak ke kelas?

"Baiklah,tumben sekali Yixing minta diantar?"tanya sang Umma,Yixing hanya memberi cengiran khasnya.

'Tidak lucu dong aku bilang aku tidak tahu kelasku yang mana?' batin Yixing.

Tak lama mereka sampai di sekolah Yixing. Pemandangan khas anak-anak menyapu seluruh pandang Yixing. Ah~ sudah berapa lama ya Yixing tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini? Mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Wah,lama ya?

Suara teriakan anak-anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran,anak-anak yang bermain petak umpet,bahkan suara anak yang sedang menangis.

Yixing tak terlalu memperdulikan susasana itu. Walaupun Yixing sadar,dia rindu masa-masa dia masih bisa menangis dan tertawa tanpa beban maupun paksaan. Yixing tetap mengikuti ummanya terkadang melihat kanan kiri jika ada yang menarik.

Tapi diantara sekian juta hal menarik di pagi ini ada satu yang paling menarik hati Yixing. Seseorang berambut blonde sok bule padahal gagal dengan tinggi seadanya dan gaya yang amat sangat sok adanya. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari dengan gaya angkuh. Sok bingitz sih nih anak -_-,batin Yixing.

"Yixingie?" panggil Umma Yixing.

"APA?" balas Yixing. Umma Yixing terkaget,begitu pula Yixing,refleks dia menutup mulutnya.

"M-mian mama~ ada apa?" ucap Yixing sambil menunduk. Takut jika Ummanya marah.

"Tuh,kelas kamu sudah didepan mata" Yixing menengok ke sebelah dan-

Yah,didepannya ada kelas bertuliskan 2-A. Mata Yixing membola. Bukan.. bukan karena nama kelasnya tapi karena

"WAAAHH LAYY UDAH DATENGG"

"OEMJI LAYY YEYY LAY DATENGGG"

"YEAYYYYY"

Yixing memasuki kelas dengan kikuk. Dia ingat sekali betapa ributnya teman sekelasnya saat sekolah dasar.

"Oy,Xing sini,udah ku siapkan tempat nih" ucap salah seorang temannya, Wufan,atau Kris. Teman paling akrab Yixing. Paling akrab dalam hal yang.. –ehm- manly.

"Aniii... Lay duduk disampingku sajaa" ucap salah seorang temannya lagi,Luhan. Teman paling akrab Yixing juga. Paling akrab dalam hal.. –ehm- girly.

SRET

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik Yixing dan mendudukkannya di salah satu bangku.

"Sudah,duduk bersamaku saja. Kurasa itu lebih aman" ucap Joonmyun. Ya,yixing tahu pasti itu suara Joonmyun.

"Yo! Suho! Ngapain kamu? Lay itu harusnya duduk sebelahku!" sungut Luhan. Joonmyun tak menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Dan Yixing hanya bisa diam

Tadi Luhan ge bilang apa? Suho? Joonmyun adalah Suho?

Suho?

Eh,ciyus? Suho?

Duh,kayaknya Yixing salah denger nih

Suho?

Benarkah Joonmyun adalah Suho?

Entah kenapa mendengar nma Suho membuat Yixing mengingat kejadian-kejadian dalam hidupnya yang melibatkan seseorang bernama Suho.

.

.

.

_Flashback on_

"_ZHANG YIXING!" murka guru Yixing. Yixing menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Terlalu takut menatap gurunya yang terkenal galak itu._

"_N-ne Seongsanim"_

"_KENAPA NILAIMU BEGITU BURUK? KAMU TIDAK BELAJAR?"_

"_Be-Belajar kok saem.."_

"_Lihat Suho. Nilainya selalu bagus,dia tidak pernah remed,tidak menyusahkan guru. Anak rajin dan bukan termasuk anak nakal sepertimu dan geng-geng mu itu."_

_Yixing membuang muka. Suho lagi,Suho lagi. Kenapa sih Yixing dan teman-temannya selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Suho? _

_Diam diam ada rasa tak suka yang muncul di hati Yixing pada temannya yang bernama Suho. _

_Flashback off_

.

.

.

"Xing! Yixing! Eh Yixing kamu kenapaa?" tanya Luhan. Yixing tersadar akan lamunannya. Kemudian dia mengerjabkan matanya.

"Eh,aniyoo" ucap Yixing seadanya.

"Duduk di sebelahku sajaaa" rajuk Luhan. Yixing melirik Joonmyun meminta jawaban. Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Em.. aku-

Luhan menatap Yixing penuh harap

Kris memberi gesture tubuh 'duduk sebelahku saja'

Sedangkan Joonmyun hanya mengendikkan bahu

-akan duduk disebelah Joonmyun hari ini,besok aku akan duduk denganmu,Lu.. ge" ucap Yixing sedikit tidak enak dengan Luhan.

"YAAAHHH" koor Luhan dan Kris bersamaan.

"Pilihan yang bagus nona Zhang,kayaknya kamu udah sadar sesuatu"ucap Joonmyun. Muka Yixing langsung cemberut. Melirik Joonmyun sebentar lalu mendengus

Yah,setidaknya Yixing tahu satu hal,

Rivalnya,ehm bukan,maksud Yixing musuhnya ternyata senasib dengannya.

.

.

.

"Hey,Kris,kau tahu,kemarin Suho menceritakan padaku sesuatu" ucap Luhan membuka suara. Kris yang sudah siap membuka mulutnya untuk berger didepannya ini pun menunda kegiatan makannya.

"Apa?" tanya Kris. Volume suara mereka tak bisa dibilang pelan dan tak bisa dibilang keras. Orang mereka lagi di kantin,yah,biasalah kantin anak SD kan memang ramai.

"Dia memberikan satu cupcake pada seseorang. Lalu orang itu benar-benar berubah menjadi anak kecil" ucap Luhan

Yixing yang tak sengaja lewat pun mendengar ucapan Luhan itu. Sontak ia menoleh.

"benarkah?" tanya Kris

"Iyaa,dan kurasa dia itu jodo-

"Kalian sedang bicara apa?" tanya Yixing. Luhan dan Kris spontan menoleh ke arah Yixing.

"Eh,aniyo Xing wkwkw :D" Yixing memicingkan mata.

"Jinja?" spontan kedua sahabat itu mengangguk.

'Untung saja belum keceplosan'batin salah satu diantara Luhan atau Kris

.

.

.

Joonmyun menatap langit biru yang cerah itu tanpa berkedip. Taman belakang sekolah memang cocok untuk menyendiri. Padahal masih kelas dua,tapi hobinya kok menyendiri sih mas? :v

_Bagaimana cara menyadarkannya?_

_Apalagi sekarang dia tahu aku.._

_Tapi,memangnya benar dia itu jo-_

Joonmyun memukul kepalanya saking sebalnya. Rasanya aneh. Rasanya seperti ada yang bergulir-gulir mengelilingi pikiranmu. Bayangannya bergulir-gulir di pikiranmu,mencoba meyakinkanmu,namun dilubuk hatimu,kau masih takut. Itulah kira-kira yang dirasakan Joonmyun.

.

.

.

"Emm.. Yixing" panggil Joonmyun ketika bel pulang sekolah berdering. Yixing menoleh sambil memberi gesture 'Apa?'

"kau.. ingat Suho?" tanya Joonmyun hati-hati. Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Kau tahu Suho itu aku?" tanya Joonmyun lagi. Yixing mengangguk lagi.

"Apa.. kau akan menjauhiku?" tanya Joonmyun lagi. Yixing tak langsung mengangguk atau memberi respon pada Joonmyun. Yixing justru memandangi Joonmyun.

"Mungkin.. aku akan-

Tidak menjauhimu,Joonmyun. Kita senasib sekarang. Dan kurasa pengetahuanmu tentang 'kutukan' cupcake ini lebih luas dariku" ucap Yixing mantap. Joonmyun tersenyum gamblang. Ah,betapa leganya dia.

.

.

.

Xounicornxing

25/06/2014

1339 words

How? Ah,ini pendek banget. Entah kenapa saya lagi gak mood buat ff yang panjang-panjang,duh moody -_-

**Big Thanks For **

**EXO Love EXO, heeriztator, Tabifangirl, choi arang, 7D, babyyming, Park Jong Hyun – ChanBaek, younlaycious88, exindira, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, diya1013, Maple fujoshi2309, 3K121418, , exoo12, HealersXing, Guest, whiteapple, Tania3424, BabyMoonLay, Choi Heewon, nur991fah, SodariBangYifan, diya1013, Jaylyn Rui**

**And all Readers**

**Thank You Guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

"_Emm.. Yixing" panggil Joonmyun ketika bel pulang sekolah berdering. Yixing menoleh sambil memberi gesture 'Apa?'_

"_kau.. ingat Suho?" tanya Joonmyun hati-hati. Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum aneh._

"_Kau tahu Suho itu aku?" tanya Joonmyun lagi. Yixing mengangguk lagi._

"_Apa.. kau akan menjauhiku?" tanya Joonmyun lagi. Yixing tak langsung mengangguk atau memberi respon pada Joonmyun. Yixing justru memandangi Joonmyun._

"_Mungkin.. aku akan-_

_Tidak menjauhimu,Joonmyun. Kita senasib sekarang. Dan kurasa pengetahuanmu tentang 'kutukan' cupcake ini lebih luas dariku" ucap Yixing mantap. Joonmyun tersenyum gamblang. Ah,betapa leganya dia._

**Author : XoUnicornXing**

**Cast : Sulay**

**Disclaimer : the cast belong to God and the plot belong to me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah menyenangkan menjadi anak kecil lagi? Dimana engkau tidak tahu arti cinta. Memangnya,anak kecil tak tahu cinta?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoUnicornXing present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Be Children Again **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Yixing mengaktifkan komputer rumahnya. Yixing memang belum punya laptop,dan handphone nya belum diperbolehkan mengaktifkan paket internet. Jika di usianya yang asli –sebelum dia menjadi anak kecil-. Yixing sudah mempunyai laptop pribadi. Yah,namanya juga menjadi anak kecil,jadi wajar saja kalau belum diperbolehkan menggunakan benda-benda elektronik berlebihan.

Siang ini orang tua Yixing sedang pergi sebentar ke pasar,dan dengan alasan ingin tidur siang,Yixing akhirnya diperbolehkan tinggal sendiri di rumah –tentu bersama satu pembantu yang memang di rumahnya-

Setelah mengaktifkan komputernya,cepat-cepat Yixing mengaktifkan akses internet. Di rumah Yixing sudah dipasang WiFi yang bisa dipakai kapanpun. Yixing mulai membuka browser dan mulai mencari sesuatu

Cupcake to be children

1

2

3

4

5

"AAAA MENYEBALKAAAANN" teriak Yixing sebal. Sedari tadi ia mencari dengan berbagai kata kunci,namun hasilnya nihil. Yang Yixing temukan hanyalah cerita-cerita yang mengisahkan hal yang sama dengan kisah hidupnya.

Namun memang kalau dipikir-pikir,kisah hidup Yixing kenapa begitu mirip dengan cerita-cerita khayalan yang biasa dibuat orang-orang? Apa jangan-jangan ini hanyalah mimpi?

"AW" Yixing merasakan pipinya merah berdenyut karena tercubit. Sadarlah,Xing. Ini sungguhan,bukan mimpi. Karena tidak ada kerjaan,Yixing yang ber fisik anak-anak namun masih berotak dewasa itupun iseng membaca salah satu cerita yang muncul saat dirinya browsing tadi. Siapa tahu dengan mengikuti cerita-cerita tersebut membuatnya terbebas dari 'kutukan' ini.

**Cerita 1**

_Dikisahkan seorang yeoja yang selalu ingin menjadi anak paling kecil di keluarganya. Setelah itu ia bertemu nenek yang memberinya cake. Tak lama kemudian yeoja itu menjadi anak kecil,anak paling kecil di keluarganya. Ternyata dia menyesali perbuatannya ini,namun naas dia tak dapat kembali ke wujud semulanya_

Yixing menelan ludahnya membaca cerita ini. Jangan sampai aku bernasib sama (,batin Yixing dalam hati. Lalu Yixing membuka link cerita lainnya

**Cerita 2**

_Dikisahkan dua orang namja yeoja yang dijodohkan memakan cake yang membuat mereka menjadi anak kecil kembali. Disaat menjadi anak kecil mereka mengetahui semua alasan orang tua mereka menjodohkan mereka. Awalnya mereka kecewa dengan alasan mereka dijodohkan,namun rasa cinta pun muncul,dan yang membuat mereka kembali adalah keinginan mereka menjadi dewasa lagi._

Yixing tampak berpikir,sepertinya cerita yang ini perlu dicatat,begitulah pikir Yixing. Akhirnya Yixing meng-save page cerita itu.

Yixing mengklik salah satu link cerita lagi.

**Cerita 3**

_Dikisahkan seorang namja yang sedang patah hatii. Dia bertemu anak kecil yang memberinya cupcake,katanya cupcake itu bisa membuatnya mnjadi anak kecil. Karena penasaran namja-_

"TIIN TIIN" bunyi klakson mobil yang Yixing yakini milik ayahnya itu membuyarkan Yixing. Dengan tergesa-gesa Yixing menutup page cerita tadi dan menghapus history browsernya lalu mematikan komputernya. Dengan segera Yixing berlari ke kamarnya lalu pura-pura tidur.

Padahal hampir saja Yixing bertemu dengan cerita yang kisahnya 'sepertinya' sama dengan kisahnya.

.

.

.

"Joonmyeon-ah!" panggil Yixing sambil mencolek bahu Joonmyeon. Sore ini mereka sepakat bertemu bersama di taman belakang sekolah. Sedangkan yang dicolek langsung menengok dengan senyum manis di wajahnya,membuat Yixing terpana.

"Ne?' Yixing langsung mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Lalu ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kau sudah mencari informasi untuk menjadikan kita dewasa?" tanya Yixing. Joonmyun menggeleng,dia memang belum mencari.

"tapi aku sudah pernah mencari buku-buku di perputaakan dan hasilnya nihil.." ucap Joonmyun.

Yixing menghembuskan nafas kasar,mungkin memang belum saatnya mereka mengetahuinya.

Setelah membicarakan itu kemudian susasana menjadi hening. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Yang ada dipikiran Yixing sekarang adalah,mungkin jika dia tidak memakan cupcake yang diberi Joonmyun,mereka tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Seharusnya dia dulu lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya,bukannya langsung putus asa dan ingin menjadi anak-anak.

Hahh.. Yixing jadi ingin bertemu dengan nenek yang dimaksud Joonmyun,mungkin jika dia bertemu nenek itu lagi,dia bisa bertanya bagaimana caranya menjadi dewasa lagi.

Yixing rindu masa dewasanya,Yixing ingin kembali ke usia aslinya. Tapi kenapa begitu? Bukankah sebelumnya Yixing ingin menjadi anak kecil lagi? Tapi kenapa setelah permintaannya dikabulkan ia menyesal?

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam mereka berdua saling hening,Joonmyun berinisiatif mengajak Yixing jalan-jalan. Bukan maksud apa-apa kok,hanya jalan-jalan biasa. Daripada jalan-jalan sendirian lebih baik mengajak Yixing kan? Awalnya Yixing menolak,dengan alasan tidak bawa uang banyak,namun dengan iming-iming akan "ditraktir sepuasnya" Yixing pun mengangguk semangat dan menyeret Joonmyun.

Dan jangan tanya mengapa mereka berani jalan-jalan berduaan tanpa pengawasan orang tua mereka,tentu saja karena pemikiran mereka masih dewasa,jadi buat apa takut?

"Kenapa kita di kedai bubble tea yang di sebelah barat sekolah? Kan ada yang di sebelah timur" tanya Yixing.

"Kan yang disebelah barat lebih enak."

"Kok bisa?"

"Kamu sendiri loh yang pernah bilang gitu.."

"Ahmasa.. kok aku lupa?" ._.

"pikun sih.."

"Nah trus kenapa kamu inget? Kamu inget-inget yaa?" :3

"Enggak idih -_- kan..kan.. kan..-

"Kan apa hayoo"

"Kan ingatanku bagus" :p

Yixing mendelik mendengar jawaban Joonmyun. Nyindir ya,Myun?

Joonmyun pun memesan dua bubble tea sedangkan Yixing menunggu di pinggir jalan dimana disitu ada tempat duduk yang cukup nyaman sepertinya.

Akhir-akhir ini Yixing lebih suka melamun,memikirkan nasibnya yang entah sampai kapan menjadi anak kecil lagi seperti ini. Seperti ssaat ini,Yixing tengah melamun,entah topik apa yang dilamunkannya kali ini.

.

.

.

Yixing masih ingat,ingat sekali,sejak kecil,dirinya dan Joonmyun memang satu sekolahan. Bahkan waktu sekolah dasar dan SMP mereka tak pernah setahun pun tidak satu kelas. Itu membuat Yixing ingat Joonmyun,membuat Yixing tahu betul Joonmyun. Walaupun tak dekat dengan Joonmyun,mengingat dia agak membenci namja itu,Yixing tetaplah teman sekelas Joonmyun. Jadi wajar jika Yixing tahu banyak hal tentang Joonmyun.

Namun ketika SMA,mereka tidak sekelas lagi,Joonmyun dengan –yang katanya- otaknya yang benar-benar cerdas itu mengambil kelas akselerasi. Sejak saat itu mereka jarang bertemu. Paling bertemu di kantin –itupun jarang sekali- atau di perpus –kalau ini sering- namun tak pernah bertegur sapa.

Dan ketika bertemu Joonmyun lagi, tahu-tahu dia telah menjelma menjadi anak kecil dan tak lama dia juga menjadi anak kecil.

"Hoy!" Yixing berjengit kaget. Ternyata Joonmyun sudah selesai mengantri bubble tea.

"Sudah dapat bubble tea nya?" tanya Yixing dengan wajah berbinar lalu menyambar segelas bubble tea yang Joonmyun pegang. Joonmyun tak mengomentari perbuatan Yixing tadi.

"Btw Xing,kok kita kayak orang pacaran aja?"

"hah?"

"Tapi sayang deh,kamu gak tipe ku"

Yixing hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar itu. Siapa juga yang mau jadi pacarmu,batin Yixing.

.

.

.

Sampai dirumah Yixingmembuka website kemarin lagi. Sebelumnya Yixing memang mencatat link cerita kemarin.

_Dikisahkan seorang namja yang sedang patah hatii. Dia bertemu anak kecil yang memberinya cupcake,katanya cupcake itu bisa membuatnya mnjadi anak kecil. Karena penasaran namja itu akhirnya memakan cupcake itu. Tak lama,namja itu tertidur dan bangun-bangun dia tlah menjadi anak kecil lagi._

Yixing terus melanjutkan acara membacanya. Sadar tak sadar cerita ini 10-12(?) dengan kisahnya. Tapi dalam hatinya ia ragu,masa iya dia harus mengikuti cerita ini? Ini kan hanya cerita fiksi,hanya cerita khayalan,berbeda dengan dirinya yang kisah real.

Dalam hatinya ia ingin bertemu nenek yang diceritakan Joonmyun dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Joonmyun menengok ke kanan dan kekiri. Mimpi ini lagi!,batin Joonmyun.

Joonmyun sangat ingat mimpi in,mimpi yang membawanya menjadi anak kecil. Tempat ini tidak berubah,sangat sama seperti saat joonmyun bermimpi dulu.

Joonmyun terus menelusuri tempat itu. Dia yakin ada nenek itu disini. Setelah cukup lama, menurut Joonmyun. Akhirnya Joonmyun bertemu dengan nenek itu. Dengan segenap keberanian dirinya mendekati nenek tersebut. Kurang beberapa langkah lagi Joonmyun hendak menepuk pundak nenek itu,nenek itu sudah berkata

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak kecil?"

Joonmyun tergagap layaknya maling yang ketahuan.

"A-aku cukup menyesal nek.." nenek itu tersenyum manis.

"Bukankah Jodohmu sudah didepan mata?"

Joonmyun diam. Kemudian melamun.

"Sadarkan dia Joonmyun, jodoh memang ditangan Tuhan,tetapi usaha manusia tetap berpengaruh"

Joonmyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian dengan segera menelpon Yixing.

"Besok kau duduk sebelahku ya"

.

.

.

_Jika boleh aku memilih cinta_

_Cinta yang kupilih adalah cinta anak kecil_

_Begitu jujur dan polos_

_Walau nampak bodoh_

_Namun amat kuat dan susah dipatahkan_

Yixing masih memandangi bait puisi itu. Cinta yang jujur dan polos..

"Cinta yang jujur dan polos? Jadi aku harus mengerti cinta anak kecil? "

"Memangnya anak kecil tahu arti cinta?"

"Etapi kayaknya sih tahu.."

"hanya saja mereka tidak bisa mendeskripsikan cinta itu apa.."

Yixing terus bermonolog hingga mengantuk.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yixing duduk disebelah Joonmyun. Joonmyun sudah datang sebelum Yixing jadi saat Yixing masuk kelas Joonmyun langsung menepuk-nepuk bangku sebelahnya.

"Joonmyun-ah"

"Nde?"

"Kau mengerti tentang cinta anak kecil?"

Joonmyun menggeleng,namun raut wajahnya tampak berpikir.

"Cinta yang polos?" tebak Joonmyun. Yixing memekik senang sampai memeluk Joonmyun.

"Kyaaa kau benarrr yeayy Joonmyun tauuu"

Yixing memeluk Joonmyun terlalu erat hingga tak sadar reaksi apa yang terjadi pada Joonmyun.

Ketika Yixing melepaskan pelukannya

Bruk..

"J-joonmyunnn ko pingsan? Huweee eotthokee"

TBC

Xounicornxing

18/08/2014

1490 words

Haii lama tak jumpa... duh,udah lama nganggurin ni fanfic. Maaf ya baru update sekarang

**Big Thanks For **

**All Reviewers **

**And all Readers**

Duh.. lama ya gak update fanfic. Entah tugas sekolah yg makin banyak aja atau saya aja yang gabisa bagi waktu buat menulis. Sempat berniat pengen hiatus. Tp masih gamau berhenti (walau sejenak) di dunia fanfic" ini wkwkw.

And last.. review jusseo~


	5. Chapter 5

Be children again 4

"_Joonmyeon.." suara serak seorang wanita tua memenuhi pendengaran Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon sedikit terusik, namun ia menganggap itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Joonmyeon amat mengantuk, tolong jangan diganggu. _

"_Bangunlah.." ucap suara itu lagi. Mau tak mau Joonmyeon terbangun. Dalam hati ia menggerutu siapa yang berani membangunkan tidur nyamannya. Sambil berdiri beranjak bangun sinambi mengucek matanya Joonmyeon berkata-_

"_Siapa sih ganggu sa-_

_Joonmyeon membeku.. _

_-ja.. nenek?!" seru Joonmyeon terkejut_

_Nenek itu.._

_Nenek yang memberinya cupcake.. masih teringat jelas di memori otaknya. Masih teringat jelas wajahnya, kejadiannya, bahkan perasaannya saat itu. _

"_Akhirnya bangun juga. Dasar tak tahu terima kasih" ucap nenek itu sambil menatapnya sebal. Joonmyeon hanya memasang wajah polosnya. Hey, dia memang tak tahu apa-apa! _

"_A-ada apa nek?" tanya Joonmyeon seadanya, sebisanya, dan seperlunya. _

"_Kau pikir siapa yang membuatmu tertidur pulas? Kau ini sednag pingsan, bukan tertidur pulas" joonmyeon hanya diam. Jadi.. nenek ini yang membuatnya-_

"_Ya, aku yang membuatmu pingsan dan tertidur pulas"_

_-tertidur pulas. Kok nenek ini tahu pikiranku? Batin Joonmyeon. _

"_Mari kuperlihatkan sesuatu" ajak nenek itu. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk patuh. Tiba-tiba ruangan yang joonmyeon kira kelas tadi berubah menjadi sebuah toko roti. Joonmyeon kenal toko ini.._

_Amat kenal. Bahkan tak ada yang berubah, batin Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon hanya bisa diam. Dia menoleh ke arah nenek itu. Nenek itu justru tersenyum. _

"_Aku akan menceritakanmu sebuah dongeng. Yang mungkin kau tak akan percaya. Tapi yakinlah,ini bisa membuatmu mendapat jalan keluar agar bisa kembali ke wujud aslimu" ucap nenek itu dengan mata berkaca- kaca. Joonmyeon tertegun melihatnya. _

_Nenek itu mempersilahkan Joonmyeon duduk di salah satu kursi kayu dipojok ruangan dekat kasir. Kemudian nenek itu meraba kasir di sampingnya. _

"_Ini toko tua. Jika di usia aslimu, toko ini sudah tak ada,tergantikan oleh gedung-gedung tinggi" ucap nenek itu sendu. Joonmyeon hanya diam tak merespon apapun, masih setia mendengarkan cerita nenek itu._

"_Toko ini dibangun atas cinta dua orang anak kecil. "_

_Joonmyeon tetap diam,namun ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya_

"_Aku dulu suka memasak. Terutama membuat cake, roti dan sebagainya. Aku dulunya menyukai masa kanak-kanakku. Masa dimana semuanya belum meninggalkanku" nenek itu bercerita tanpa memandang Joonmyeon, seakan seperti orang yang sedang meracau tak jelas._

" _Jaman dahulu, sihir dan kutukan masih berlaku. Orang tuaku hancur dan meninggal karena dua hal itu. Hati kalut saat itu. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain pasrah pada nasib. Tapi siapa yang tak lelah jika nasib selalu mempermainkan kita?"_

"_..."_

" _Karena terlalu kalut, aku menumpahkan emosi ku dalam sebuah cupcake. Aku menumpahkan cita-citaku disana. Tapi.. hahahaha" nenek itu terkikik cukup mengerikan. Joonmyeon bergidik ngeri mendengarnya._

"_Siapa sangka, cupcake itu benar-benar bekerja? Bahkan aku tidak sadar kalau di tubuhku mengalir darah penyihir" ucap nenek itu._

"_Dan aku punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membayang di otakmu. Jodohmu jugalah orang yang memakan cupcake ini" _

Xounicornxing present

Be Childern Again

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Joonmyeon sedari tadi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bisa-bisanya ia pingsan di pelukan Yixing. Memalukan. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Joonmyeon bisa pingsan saat Yixing memeluknya dengan amat erat. Jantungnya memang berpacu sangat cepat dan dia cukup grogi,ehm. Namun Joonmyen tidak yakin –atau mungkin tidak tahu- benarkah itu yang menyebabkan ia pingsan. Oh Tuhan, kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Yixing memeluknya?

_Flashback on_

_Joonmyeon mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Sungguh kepalanya amat pusing. Dimana dia?_

"_Hiks.. hiks.. Joonmyeon.. ayo bangun.. hiks" _

_Joonmyeon kembali mengucek matanya,menajamkan pendengarannya kemudian menoleh ke asal suara. Yixing tengah menangis tersedu-sedu sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. _

"_Yi-Yixing.." panggil Joonmyeon kepada Yixing sembari tersenyum angelic. Yixing langsung berhenti mengguncang-guncang tubuh Joonmyeon. Kemudian dia mulai tenang._

"_Joonmyeon sudah sadar?" tanya Yixing dengan ceria. Mood anak ini cepat amat berubahnya, pikir Joonmyeon. Anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Yixing. _

_Sedetik kemudian Joonmyeon sadar.. _

_Dia habis pingsan.._

_Karena dipeluk Yixing.._

_Duh.. malunya.._

"_Ehm, Xing.. siapa tadi yang membawaku kemari?" _

"_Kim Saem, kenapa memangnya?" _

"_Uhm.. oh tidak apa-apa"_

"_Tadi kenapa Joonmyeon pingsan" Eh? Yixing bertanya kenapa dia pingsan? Duh perhatiannya:3 /plak_

_Joonmyeon sendiri kelabakan menjawabnya. Masa Joonmyeon harus menjawab.._

_**Karena hatiku berdegup kencang, dan diriku ini serasa terbang melayang ketika kau memberiku sebuah pelukan, Xing..**_

_Bisa-bisa dia langsung ditampar Yixing-_-_

"_Uhm.. aku lagi gaenak badan nih Xing.. boleh langsung pulang gak ya?" ucap Joonmyeon sambil pura-pura berpikir. _

"_Kamu bilang aja ke TU pasti boleh kok" _

_Kemudian merekapun berjalan bersama ke ruang Tata Usaha. _

"_Joonmyeon" Yixing membuka percakapan. Joonmyeon hanya menoleh ke arah Yixing. _

"_Kau tahu,kurasa aku menemukan.. jodohku?" ucap Yixing_

_Jleb.._

_Lemas sudah tubuh Joonmyeon. _

"_Siapa dia Xing?" tanya Joonmyeon pura pura senang padahal dalam hati mengutuk orang yang membuat Yixing yakin kalau dia jodohnya Yixing. _

"_Luna!" ucap Yixing antusias. _

_Jleb_

_Hancur sudah hati Joonmyeon_

"_Kau sendiri,Bagaimana dengan jodohmu ?" tanya Yixing antusias. Seketika Joonmyeon tergugu, dia menggaruk tengkuknya _

"_Entahlah.. aku belum tahu" jawabnya seadanya. _

_Flashback off_

Dan karena itu ia sudah sampai di rumah. Joonmyeon kemudian meminum segelas air putih langsung. dia butuh tidur sepertinya. Dia butuh bertemu nenek itu kembali. Joonmyeon langsung beranjak ke dalam kamarnya dan membungkus tubuhnya denngan selimut. Memeluk gulingnya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya disana.

Dia sadar..

Dia menyukai Yixing

Namun entah kapan dia bisa menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada Yixing.

Entah kapan..

"Nek.. datanglah ke mimpiku.. aku ingin bertanya.." ucap Joonmyeon tanpa sadar

.

.

.

Jika di sebrang sana Joonmyeon sedang sibuk bergalau ria. Yixing disini sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar Luna mengetahui..

Mengetahui..

Perasaannya..

Ehm

Kok malu ya?

Lagipula kan Yixing dalam kondisi 'masih kecil' tidak pada umur yang sebenarnya. Dan tentu saja sama saja dia menyukai anak kecil. Ah,tapi kan saat ini Yixing masih menjadi anak kecil. Tapi tetep saja..

Pedophil.. oh no -_-

"Arrgh.. aku harus apa?!" pikir Yixing mulai gemas. Yixing memang pernah berpacaran. Yixing pernah 'menembak' yeoja. Namun masalahnya..

Kan dia sedang dalam umur yang masih kecil.

_Cintanya anak kecil itu apa? Main-main atuh.._

Ups, Yixing,kau belum tahu benar apa itu cinta bagi anak kecil.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya sendiri menyadari pemikirannya itu. Yixing memutar otaknya lagi dan menelungkupkan badannya di kasur. _Apakah benar aku menyukai Luna? Apakah benar Luna jodohku? ,_ batin Yixing beragumen.

Yixing menggulingkan badannya menjadi telentang_. Aku sangat mengagumi Luna. Cantik, pintar bernyanyi, dan setidaknya dia baik padaku_. Batin Yixing. _Well, dia benar-benar tipeku, kalau untuk yeoja, jarang ada anak kecil yang seperti itu, mungkin dia.. sama sepertiku, awalnya dia sudah besar,lalu menjadi anak kecil karena makan cupcake. _Batin Yixing lagi.

"Hahh.. sepertinya aku harus berbicara dengan Luna besok" putus Yixing final. Kemudian tak lama Yixing terlelap ke dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Yixing berpenampilan lebih dari biasanya. Rambutnya sengaja diklemis agar rapi namun tak tampak nerd. Penakmpilannya juga tak amat rapi seperti biasanya. Yixing berjalan menuju kelas dengan pede dan bangga.

Saat memasuki kelas. Yixing langsung melempar tasnya dengan gaya amat cool lalu menghampiri seorang anak perempuan yang bertubuh lebih pendek dari teman-temannya. Anak perempuan itu tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan temannya, entah menertawakan apa. Yixing tetap memamerkan senyum khas nya dengan dimple manis dipipi.

"Uhm Luna.." panggil Yixing dengan suara yang ia buat sebaik mungkin. Luna, gadis yang dipanggil tadi menghentikan tawanya. Teman-temannya pun ikut-ikut berhenti tertawa. Seketika kelas terasa canggung dan sunyi. Joonmyeon yang mengamati kejadian dari awal hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Biarlah temannya itu menyatakan sesuatu, Joonmyeon tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau Yixing tiba-tiba patah hati dan merengek pulang. Joonmyeon hanya mengendikkan bahunya kemudian kembali membaca bukunya. Sedangkan Yixing telah mengajak Luna keluar kelas. Entah kemana, Joonmyeon hanya bisa harap-harap cemas saja. Kalau boleh jujur sih, Joonmyeon yakin buka Luna jodohnya Yixing.

"Mari kita lihat saja, yang jelas aku ingin bertemu nenek itu lagi" ucap Joomyeon pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Luna-ssi.." panggil Yixing, gadis –tidak,lebih tepatnya anak kecil- yang diseret Yixing tadi hanya menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa kamu sangat formal?" tanyanya memandangi penampilan Yixing pagi ini. Ia tahu Yixing tidaklah seperti ini biasanya. Tidak tidak.. Luna tidak memperhatikan Yixing, ia hanya heran saa penampilan Yixing tidak seperti teman-temannya.

Sedangkan Yixing sendiri hanya gugup sambil harap-harap cemas takut ditolak. Dengan mengambil nafas panjang, Yixing membuka suara.

"Saranghaeyo" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah cokelat. Luna hanya mengerjabkan matanya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia bertanya.

"maksudnya? Uhm, maaf Yixing, tapi kata mama anak kecil tidak boleh pacaran" ucapnya sambil memandang bingung Yixing. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya mematung merasa tertampar.

Oh jadi.. sekarang ia ditolak?

Oleh seorang anak kecil.

Dalam hati Yixing merasa galau. Tapi entah kenapa ia lega..

Bukan Luna orangnya, batinnya pasrah. Dengan menarik nafas kembali, Yixing menyerahkan cokelat itu ke Luna.

"Ini untukmu saja Luna" ucapnya singkat lalu pergi. Yixing bersumpah itu tadi sangat memalukan. Untung saja ia tak menyatakannya di kelas. Mau ditaruh mana mukanya di depan Joonmyeon?

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah itu Joonmyeon bahkan terkejut ketika Yixing semaunya menyeretnya ke.. entahlah ke mana. Ia hanya menurut saja.

"Xing kita ma-

"Huwaa Joonmyeon, Luna menolakku huwaa" belum sampai Joonmyeon melanjutkan ucapannya ia telah dihadiahi tangisan oleh Yixing. Joonmyeon tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia lebih mendengarkan tangisan Yixing yang mulai menggema di trotoar menuju rumah mereka –rumah Yixing lebih tepatnya-

"Dia berkata kalau anak kecil tak boleh pacaran hiks"

_Memanglah Xing_

"Dia bahkan tampak tak bersalah berkata seperti itu"

_Dia masih anak kecil,bukan orang yang berubah jadi anak kecil_

"Dia-

"Dia-

"Dia-

"Diamphh"

Karena terlalu kesal,Joonmyeon menutup mulut Yixing.

"Kau ini jangan cengeng dong!" ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada agak naik. Yixing langsung berhenti menangis sambil menatap Joonmyeon takut-takut.

"Nah begini dong. Kamu sadar atau tidak kalau kamu menangis itu seperti perempuan" ucap Joonmyeon menyindir.

"Suhoo" rajuk Yixing dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Joonmyeon hanya menghela napas. Dengan sigap ia memegang bahu Yixing.

"Kamu tau.. kemarin aku bermimpi bertemu nenek itu.. nenek yang kuceritakan" ucap Joonmyeon lirih. Seketika itu mata Yixing tak lagi berkaca kaca.

"Whoa.. benarkah? Lalu nenek itu bilang apa?" tanya Yixing antusias. Joonmyeon agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yixing. Ia juga heran kenapa anak ini gampang sekali berubah moodnya.

Joonmyeon pun mengajak Yixing duduk di bawah pohon beringin sekolahnya. Kemudian Joonmyeon bercerita kepada Yixing tentang pertemuannnya dengan nenek itu dalam mimpi. Dari mulai keterkejutannya bertemu nenek itu, lalu cerita nenek itu sampai saran dari nenek itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Yixing singkat

"Bukan Luna orangnya"

.

.

.

TBC

22/11/2014

Xounicornxing

Maaf lama postnya -_- maaf juga kalau jelek. See you next chapter

**BIG THANKS TO SEMUA YANG SUDAH BACA DAN KOMENTAR FANFIC SAYA :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Joonmyeon pun mengajak Yixing duduk di bawah pohon beringin sekolahnya. Kemudian Joonmyeon bercerita kepada Yixing tentang pertemuannnya dengan nenek itu dalam mimpi. Dari mulai keterkejutannya bertemu nenek itu, lalu cerita nenek itu sampai saran dari nenek itu._

"_Jadi?" tanya Yixing singkat_

"_Bukan Luna orangnya"_

**Be Children Again **

**Chapter 5 **

**Xounicornxing PResent**

.

.

.

Tetaplah bersamaku

Jadi teman hidupku

Berdua kita hadapi dunia

Kau milikku milikmu

Kita satukan tuju

Bersama arungi derasnya waktu

(Tulus – Teman Hidup)

.

.

.

**Yixing POV**

"Ho, kamu tau gak besok ada PR apa?" aku memandangi Joonmyeon yang tengah menelungkpkan wajahnya di meja makan. Joonmyeon tak menjawab, ia hanya menggumamkan kata "Hmmmm" dengan amat panjang.

"Suhoo aku serius, aku gatau besok ada PR apa aja!" bentakku karena tak mendapat respon. Kali ini usahaku berhasil. Joonmyeon mendongakkan wajahnya lalu berpose layaknya orang lagi mikir serius.

"Ah iya! Kok aku bisa lupa! Besok ada ulangan matematika!" joonmyeon langsung berseru dan berdiri. Aku berdiam diri kaku. Duh, kalau kalian tahu, matematika itu pelajaran yang menyebalkan! Apalagi Song saenim itu orangnya sangat galak! Huaa mamaaa bagaimana kalau Yixing tidak bisa mengerjakan ulangan besok T.T

"Lay, mau belajar bareng gak?" tawar Joonmyeon sambil menggigit bibirnya. Sepertinya dia juga takut dengan ulangan matematika besok. Song saenim tidak cocok jadi guru anak SD. Mungkin beliau lebih cocok menjadi dosen di universitas. Mengingat bagaimana Song saenim itu amat disiplin. Aku pun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Joonmyeon. Aku juga butuh belajar dan for your information, di luar hujan. Kemudian tak lama Joonmyeon menarikku menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"KPK itu yang pangkat paling besar yang dikali!"

"Bukan! Kebalik itu FPB!"

"Eh dikasih tahu juga malah nyolot!"

"Siapa juga yang nyolot!"

"KAMU TUH YANG NYOLOT!"

"EH AKU GAK NYOLOT PABO!"

"... ah udah ah, males debat suaraku abis ntar" Joonmyeon langsung beranjak ke kasur dan menelungkupkan kepalanya ke bantal membuatku memasang wajah cemberut. Hah.. aku menghela nafas kesal. Tinggal bab KPK dan FPB ini saja yang belum kami pelajari. Aku bukannya tak ingat diajarkan bab ini dulu, aku hanya lupa saja. Hehehe

Mungkin karena aku sejak dulu menekuni bidang seni yang jarang menggunakan KPK maupun FPB membuatku agak lupa.

Melihat Joonmyeon nampak badmood membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk belajar lagi. Nanti sajalah aku bertanya Mama atau Baba, pasti mereka akan mengajariku tanpa membuatku berdebat. Aku mendekati Joonmyeon dan menghempaskan tubuhku di kasurnya tanpa permisi. Joonmyeon tak bergeming, tak memarahiku karena seenaknya tidur di kasurnya. Dia tetap menelungkupkan kepalanya. Aku mendadak takut, apa dia benar-benar marah padaku hingga tak mau menoleh kearahku?

"Suho.." panggilku setengah berbisik. Joonmyeon hanya memberi gumaman. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Melepas beban yang terasa penat di pikiran.

"Sampai kapan kita seperti ini?" tanyaku lirih. Joonmyeon mengangkat wajahnya. Memandangiku tajam, namun tak lama kemudian, sorot matanya justru memelas. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Mendingan kita nikmatin aja. Memang sih rasanya kayak mengulang dai awal. Tapi mau gimana lagi-

-aku udah nyerah cari cara" Joonmyeon tampak putus asa. Ia mengusap wajahnya lalu lanjut berbicara.

"Lagipula kita balik jadi anak kecilnya di tahun yang sama, gak balik di tahun waktu umur kita pas seumuran ini" aku mengangguk paham.

"Suho.. kalau salah satu diantara kita ada yang kembali jadi orang dewasa duluan, apa kamu bakal ninggalin aku?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng. Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas lega.

"Aku bakal kasih tahu kamu caranya, sampai kita berdua jadi orang dewasaa kayak dulu lagi" senyumnya kembali terbit.

Dan aku merasa masih punya harapan untuk bersemangat melewati hariku. Joonmyeon akan bersamaku. Joonmyeon yang menarikku ke dalam benang kusut ini dan Joonmyeon pula yang harus melepaskanku dari benang kusut ini. Rasanya entah kenapa begitu melegakan.

Tanpa kusadari Joonmyeon telah terlelap. Dengkuran halusnya membuatku tersadar. Dengan berhati-hati aku turun dari kasurnya Joonmyeon dan melangkah merapikan barang-barangku. Dengan teramat perlahan kututup pintu kamar Joonmyeon. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dengan ibunya Joonmyeon aku bergegas pulang. Aku akan minta diajari mama matematika. Akan kubuktikan pada Joonmyeon kalau nilai matematikaku paling tinggi! Ya Zhang Yixing pasti bisa! Fighting!

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Setelah berpamitan dengan ibu Joonmyeon, Yixing berlari melesat pulang. Tekadnya telah bulat, dia akan membuktikan kalau dirinya bisa mencapai high score di pelajaran dengan guru yang teramat menyebalkan itu. Sesampainya di rumah Yixing bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan menghampiri ibunya.

"Mamaa~" Yixing duduk di meja makan merajuk memandangi ibunya yang tengah memasak untuk makan siang keluarga mereka. Ayah mereka belum pulang dari kantornya, mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi.

"Ya, Xingie?" ibu Yixing hanya menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Yixing, membuat anak tunggal keluarga Zhang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Mama~ ajarkan Xingie menghitung KPK dan FPB~" rengek Yixing dengan nada manja. Ibu Yixing hanya bergumam pelan sambil melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Nanti setelah kita makan siang" ucap ibunya final. Yixing bersorak girang dengan senang hati ia menunggu ibunya selesai memasak dan makan bersama.

.

.

.

Ibu Yixing memang tepat janji. Sesuai permohonan Yixing tadi, seelah makan siang ibunya mengajarkannya KPK dan FPB. Yixing bahkan sempat bercerita tentang perdebatannya dengan Joonmyeon. Yang membuat Yixing heran adalah ibunya benar-benar bersemangat dengan keoptimisan Yixing dalam merebut nilai tertinggi ujian matematika besok. Yah Yixingie siapa yang tidak semangat jika anaknya optimis dan semangat belajar? Tentu semua ibu akan begitu bukan? Dengan telaten ibu Yixing mengajarkan KPK dan FPB. Dimulai dari pengertian-pengertian, istilah-istilah yang sering digunakan, cara mencari KPK dan FPB secara rinci bahkan cara-cara mudahnya.

"Xingie sudah mengerti?" tanya tanya ibunya Yixing. Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya manis. Kemudian di depan Yixing telah tersedia dua puluh soal bertema KPK dan FPB. Dengan senang hati Yixing mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

Dulu ibu Yixing adalah seorang guru matematika, namun karena melanjutkan belajarnya hingga S2 membuat ibunya tak lama kemudian menjadi seorang dosen. Yixing tahu, dalam hati ibunya pasti beliau bertanya-tanya kenapa anak semata wayangnya ini tiba-tiba bersemangat dengan matematika. Ibunya tahu persis kalau Yixing lebih menyukai seni. Anak laki-laki manis ini leih menyukai bermain piano seharian dibanding bermain game atau menari tak jelas bersama sang ayah.

"Xingie.. kenapa kamu tiba-tiba rajin begini?" Yixing tersenyum –atau lebih disebut dengan cengiran-

"Xingie ingin mengalahkan Joonmyeon"

Sepertinya bergaul bersama anak keluarga kim itu memberi dampak baik. Begitulah kira-kira yang Nyonya Zhang pikirkan.

.

.

.

Paginya, tentu dengan lancar nan mudahnya Yixing menjawab soal yang disediakan Song Saem. Menurut Yixing, soal yang diajukan Song Saem lebih mudah dibanding soal yang diajukan ibunya kemarin.

Tak perlu basa-basi ataupun menunggu teman-temannya selesai, dalam waktu lima belas menit Yixing sudah yakin ia dapat seratus. Dengan yakin ia beranjak menuju meja Song Saem dan mengumpulkan lembar jawabnya.

Yixing merasa bangga karena ia sudah selesai duluan? Tentu!

Yixing yakin dia dapat seratus? Oh sudah jelas bukan?

Yixing senang bisa menyelesaikan ujian kali ini dengan cepat? Tidak.

Yixing tidak senang. Ia merasa biasa saja

Karena

Joonmyeon juga sudah menyelesaikan ujian kali ini.

Membuat Yixing mau tak mau mengingat masa kecilnya dulu ketika bermusuhan dengan Joonmyeon. Bahkan Joonmyeon dengan santainya memamerkan senyum 'oh-aku-sudah-selesai' miliknya. Yixing tahu, Joonmyeon memberi kode padanya. Ia amat paham kode itu.

_Ayo kita nikmati saja menjadi anak kecil lagi. Lagi pula aku sudah lelah dan frustasi mencari cara agar bisa kembali_.

Yixing tahu, ini bukan hal baik. Tapi setidaknya inilah yang bisa mereka lakukan. Yixing sadar mereka belum tahu teka-teki dari permainan ini.

Yixing harap ini tidak akan lama.

Bahkan tanpa Yixing sadari, Wufan sejak lama memanggilnya pelan minta diberi contekan. Dasar.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon ingin saja menyeringai ketika 'teman sebayanya' itu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya. Jangan remehkan seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Tentu untuk ukuran otak cerdasnya soal-soal ini hanya satu jentikan jari saja. Jadi ketika Yixing mulai mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya, Joonmyeon ikut-ikutan.

Semalaman suntuk Joonmyeon tidak tidur. Dia tentu tahu itu menyebabkan pikirannya buyar pagi hari ini. Namun bukan Joonmyeon namanya kalau soal semudah ini tidak ia kuasai. Semalaman dia mencari tahu tentang kutukan ini. Ya, kutukan, Joonmyeon anggap ini adalah kutukan. Mungkin inilah sebab kita harus menjaga ucapan kita.

Dia calon ilmuwan di usia aslinya. Namun kini dia adalah calon lulusan sekolah dasar. Masih lama pula lulusnya.

Hari demi hari Joonmyeon mencoba memadukan kisah demi kisah, baik yang 'katanya' asli maupun yang hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka. Joonmyeon pikir ia akan menemukannya, dia selalu optimis bisa kembali ke usia aslinya.

Dan kini seorang Kim Joonmyeon berada pada titik jenuh observasi.

Sungguh ini bukan sifat yang harusnya dimiliki seorang calon ilmuwan.

Joonmyeon tahu titik terang kutukan ini. Namun ia sadar titik terang itu akan terselesaikan cukup lama.

Yang Joonmyeon lakukan. Ah tidak, yang harus Joonmyeon dan Yixing lakukan adalah menunggu salah satu diantara mereka bertemu nenek itu. Joonmyeon yakin nenek itu bersembunyi, tidak! Tidak di mimpi. Namun di dunia asli.

Karena itu sekarang ia harus bertemu Yixing.

Setelah keluar dari kelas, Joonmyeon langsung menghampiri Yixing dan menyeret anak laki-laki itu menuju kantin.

"Xing.. " Yixing menoleh menatap Joonmyeon heran. Ia ingin membahas tentang ujian tadi, namun diurungkan niatnya setelah melihat tatapan serius Joonmyeon.

"Nde?"

"K-kalau kamu bermimpi bertemu nenek itu.. uhm.. j-jangan lupa kasih tahu aku ya " Yixing mengerjakan matanya pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Pasti kuceritakan sama kamu kok!" ucapnya antusias. Joonmyeon mengangguk kaku.

Dan kini Joonmyeon bernafas lega. Setidaknya Yixing akan membantu banyak.

TBC

12/03/2015

Xounicornxing

Maaf lama sekali tidak update :') kayaknya kena virus malas nulis cerita duh -_- dan juga jelang ujian lebih sering ngadepin laptop buat ngerjain soal u_u

Nah mulai chapter depan akan lebih fokus ke persaingan Yixing dan Joonmyeon (?) dan juga pemecahan masalah biar jadi gede lagi :D aku lagi pengen buat Yixing tsundere tsundere gitu/? Wahaha xD

**Big thanks to : BangMinKi, laliceeuuu, nur991fah, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, lolamoet, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, Tabifangirl , sycarp , xing mae30, diya1013 ,Guest, chenma, hunhanrakaisoo , 7D, exindira , younlaycious88, Queen Schweinsteiger, kerdus susu, pororopooh, Xiu's, heeriztator ,tuti handayani, Park Jong Hyun - ChanBaek, URuRuBaek, parkyoonie, exoo12, Green Shooter Nanodayo, seksibingo, BukanMakhlukTuhanPalingSeksi, marko-kreus, the-dancing-petals, LionXing, EXO Love EXO, choi arang, babyyming, 3K121418, , HealersXing, Choi Heewon, SodariBangYifan, Jaylyn Rui****.**

Dan semuanya yang udah follow, fav maupun sekedar baca BCA (Be Children Again)

Oh iya buat 50 Yixing's Wish sepertinya on going karena ada banyak kesalahan di ff itu menurut aku. Dan buat werewolf boy... akan aku usahakan buat secepatnya diupdate :D kalau tentang mak comblang aku masih bingung next chap Joonmyeon mau dijodohin sama siapa .-.

Oke bawelanku kepanjangan.

Last, Review jusseyo~


	7. Chapter 7

"_Xing.. " Yixing menoleh menatap Joonmyeon heran. Ia ingin membahas tentang ujian tadi, namun diurungkan niatnya setelah melihat tatapan serius Joonmyeon. _

"_Nde?" _

"_K-kalau kamu bermimpi bertemu nenek itu.. uhm.. j-jangan lupa kasih tahu aku ya " Yixing mengerjakan matanya pelan lalu mengangguk. _

"_Pasti kuceritakan sama kamu kok!" ucapnya antusias. Joonmyeon mengangguk kaku. _

_Dan kini Joonmyeon bernafas lega. Setidaknya Yixing akan membantu banyak._

**Be Children Again **

**Chapter 6**

**Xounicornxing Present**

.

.

.

Happy reading

Pagi ini amat cerah dengan bumbu-bumbu kesuraman di wajah Yixing. Sambil memasang ekspresi cemberut, Yixing menatap malas hasil ujian matematikanya kemarin. Ia melirik Joonmyeon yang duduk beberapa bangku di depannya. Dapat Yixing lirik dari sini bahwa Joonmyeon dengan wajah puas dan sumringah. Ada nilai bertuliskan angka satu dan dua angka nol yang membuat Yixing makin cemberut.

Hahh dia kalah dari Joonmyeon. Dapat dia lihat Joonmyeon menatapnya sebentar lalu menyeringai.

_Aku menang kan? _

Shit. Yxing ingin sekali menjambak rambut Joonmyeon. Mukanya benar-benar mengejek.

"Lay! Dapat berapa kamu?" tanya Wufan sambil menepuk kasar bahunya membuat anak laki-laki berlesung pipi itu mengaduh pelan. Yixing menunjukkan hasil ujiannya ke pada Wufan dengan wajah amat cemberut. Sedangkan Wufan hanya berdecak kagum.

"Wah bagus juga nilaimu, kenapa kemarin tidak memberiku contekan? Pelit" sungut Wufan seenaknya. Yixing tak memperdulikan gerutuan dari Wufan ia masih dalam mode ngambek.

Kembali ke pekerjaan awalnya yaitu meruntuki mengapa ia bisa kalah dengan Joonmyeon. Yixing bahkan tak sadar ketika seseorang lagi ada di depannya. Yixing masih senangtiasa ngomel tak jelas sambil meremas-remas kertas ujiannya itu. Joonmyeon dapat nilai sempurna dan Yixing salam lima! Demi apa!

Saking kesalnya Yixing bahkan tidak sadar kalau di sampingnya bukan lagi Wufan. Wufan tengah pergi entah kemana, mungkin bersama teman-temannya menuju ke kantin. Seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Yixing itu melirik kertas uian Yixing yang telak lecek akbat kebrutalan si pemilik. Seseorang itu tertawa pelan

"Jadi ngambek ga jelas karena ini? Dasar, udah kamu menyerah saja Lay kalo mau saingan sama aku. Kasian aku lihat kamu" ucap seseorang itu panjang lebar tepat di telinga Yixing. Muka Yixing memerah hingga ke leher. Dengan cepat Yixing menoleh ke arah suara dan melayangkan tangannya ke bagian yang sedari tadi membuat Yixing gemas.

Rambut Joonmyeon.

"ADUUUHH MAMAA SAKITT! EH EH LEPASIN GAK?!"

Yixing tersenyum puas. Sangat puas malah. Puas mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari Joonmyeon. Salah sendiri Joonmyeon berkata seperti itu. Sedangkan Joonmyeon, sambil menyumpah serapahi teman senasibnya ia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa mau copot saja.

"Kalo iri bilang aja, gausah ada acara jambakin rambut dong!"  
sekali lagi tangan Yixing melayang di rambut Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan dengan lunglai menuju rumahnya. Ibunya hari ini tak bisa menjemputnya. Membuat Yixing harus ikut bus sekolah lalu berjalan ke rumah sebentar. Jujur Yixing terkadang merasa asing dengan rumahnya. Ketika dia di usianya yang asli, Yixing jarang pulang ke rumah ia lebih sering tinggal bersama di apartemen Luhan –Yixing dan Luhan selalu sekolah bersama sejauh ini- atau menginap di ruang dance mengingat dia mengambil jurusan seni tari. Yixing masih ingat dulu rumahnya tak sebesar ini. Seiring jalannya waktu, pendapatan ayahnya makin meningkat membuat orang tuanya bisa membangun rumah mereka menjadi lebih besar.

Yixing juga heran, dulu kamarnya di lantai bawah, mengingat rumahnya dulu masih satu lantai. Namun sekarang kamarnya di lantai atas, seperti saat ia sudah dewasa. Hidupnya kembali ke masa kanak-kanak namun suasananya membuat Yixing sadar, Ia masih terkutuk menjadi anak-anak. Yixing harap Joonmyeon bisa menyelamatkan mereka secepatnya. Karena Yixing sudah tak tahan menjadi anak kecil terus menerus.

Sambil masih berjalan gontai Yixing membuka pintu rumahnya dan melangkah menuju dapur. Siang ini sangat panas dan Yixing sangat haus. Ia melemparkan aasal tasnya dan melangkah menuju dapur segera.

"Eh, Yixing sudah pulang?" Yixing langsung menghentikan larinya. Hampir saja ia menubruk meja makan. Ibu Yixing melotot terkejut karena anaknya nyaris menghantamkan dirinya di meja makan. Dengan segera wanita itu berjalan menghampiri anaknya lalu mengelus surai Yixing.

"Sudah Mama~" ucap Yixing dengan nafas terengah-engah. Setelah berhasil mengatur kekagetannya, Yixing mengerjabkan matanya.

"Kok Mama ada di rumah? Bukannya Mama harus mengajar?" ibu Yixing hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mengacak pelan rambut anak semata wayangnya itu lalu lanjut memasak.

"Mama membatalkan kelas hari ini kkk" Yixing mengangguk paham, namun sedetik kemudian ia terisak pelan membuat ibunya kembali menoleh padanya setelah memasukkan sayuran ke dalam sup yang sedang dimasaknya.

"Yixing kenapa sayang? Ada yang nakal pada Yixing?" tanya ibunya pelan. Yixing menghentikan tangisnya. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah tak layak pakai. Dengan ragu Yixing memberikan secarik kertas itu kepada ibunya. Ibu Yixing pun menerima kertas itu dengan ragu. Dengan hati-hati, ibu Yixing membuka kertas itu dan melihat isinya.

"Salah lima? Lalu kenapa Yixingie?" tanya ibu menatap Heran anaknya. Yixing kembali terisak.

"Yixing kalah dengan Joonmyeon, Maa... Huaaaa " tangis Yixing. Ibu Yixing membiarkannya menangis karena masakannya belum terselesaikan. Setelah mematikan kompor, wanita itu menggendong Yixing ke salah satu kursi di ruang makan itu kemudian duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Jadi.. Yixing bersaing dengan Joonmyeon?" ucap ibu Yixing yang tersenyum penuh arti lagi hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. Lesung pipi itupun yang menurun ke dirinya. Ibu Yixing kembali mengelus surai Yixing, wanita di samping Yixing ini memanglah yang paling mengerti dirinya. Wanita yang menurut Yixing paling cantik tentu ibunya. Yixing mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Yixing tahu tidak, dulu.. Mama dan Baba juga bersaing. Mama bertemu Baba sejak sekolah dasar. Kami bersaing, sering sekali kami cekcok sana sini. Kami bersaing dalam hal apa saja. Samapi saat SMA, Babamu pergi ke sekolah yang sesuai dengan jurusan dan Mama pindah ke Cina. Saat itu kami masih tidak saling suka. Jadi Mama senang-senang saja pindah ke Cina" cerita ibunya panjang lebar. Yixing mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ibunya memang terkadang sering menceritakan masa kecilnya, atau masa kecil Babanya. Yixing kini mengerti mengapa Mamanya amat tahu masa kecil Babanya. Ternyata mereka teman kecil. Yixing masih terus mendengarkan ibunya bercerita.

"Salah satu yang amat disenangi oleh para perantau seperti ibu adalah kembali ke negara asal. Mama bahkan mendapat sekolah yang bagus disana, Mama mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik dan sepemikiran disana. Dan tentu saja Mama menemukan teman-teman yang mengerti bahasa Mama hahaha" ibu Yixing tertawa pelan. Membuat Yixing ikut terkikik. Yixing memang dibesarkan di negeri gingseng ini namun aksen chinesse khas keluarga Yixing masih terasa saat mereka berbicara.

"Disana Mama juga sempat berpacaran dengan seseorang. Hampir dua tahun, namun kami putus di tengah jalan" Mamanya tersenyum kecil. Sorot matanya begitu kental akan kekecewaan. Yixing memeluk lengan ibunya mencoba membuat ibunya senang lagi.

"Setelah putus Mama pindah lagi ke Korea. Dan saat itulah hidup Mama berubah. Hanya karena ada seorang anak kecil yang memberi Mama cake" Yixing mengerjankan matanya berkali-kali. Rasa-rasanya ada yang sama dengan nasibnya. Tapi apa ya?

Yixing hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya namun diurungkan niatnya.

"Ayo kita makan. Baba baru pulang nanti sore" ajak ibunya. Yixing mengangguk dan menunggu ibunya mengambilkan makanan untuknya.

Siang itu Yixing menghabiskan waktunya bersama ibunya. Bercerita tentang bagaimana dulu Yixing masih kecil, atau ketika Yixing pertama kali bisa mengucapkan kata 'Mama' dan sebagainya. Setidaknya ini membuktikan sesuatu. Ada enaknya juga menjadi anak kecil lagi. Setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama ibunya sebelum pekerjaan sekolah dan kesibukan ibunya merenggut waktu mereka di masa mendatang. Menjadi anak kecil tidak seburuk yang Yixing pikir.

.

.

.

Jika di sisi Yixing sedang menikmati waktunya bersama ibunya. Di sisi lain Joonmyeon sedang tidur siang di kamarnya. Sungguh Joonmyeon benar-benar capek hari ini. Pagi tadi suasana hatinya memburuk karena Yixing menjambak rambutnya. Padahal Joonmyeon hanya menggoda anak laki-laki itu saja. Siang ini ia dipusingkan dengan ibunya yang mogok masak. Hah.. Joonmyeon benar-benar tak habis pikir. Ia sudah lapar dan sekarang ia harus menahan lapar? Ingatkan Joonmyeon jika ia sudah menjadi dewasa kembali agar mencari pacar yang hobi memasak jadi tidak ada yang namanya mogok masak.

Joonmyeon hampir saja bermimpi mendapatkan laptop baru dari ayahnya sebelum ada suara gaduh yang memecahkan awan mimpinya. Sembari bergumam sebal, Joonmyeon mulai mengucek matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Dengan langkah gontai, Joonmyeon berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membuka sedikit.

PRANG!

"Ini salahmu!" bentak seseorang dari luar kamar.

Rahang Joonmyeon mengeras. Tangannya terkepal. Dengan segera Joonmyeon menutup pintu lalu duduk di balik pintu itu. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan sendu. Inilah alasan kenapa ia ingin cepat-cepat beranjak dewasa. Kembali ke usianya yang sebenarnya.

"kalian selalu seperti itu.. sejak dulu aku kecil sampai sekarang aku menjadi kecil lagi. Tidak bisa ya masa kecilku bahagia?"

.

.

.

Tbc

07/05/2015

Xounicornxing

Ah haloo ^^ akhirnya UN sudah selesai. Pulang-pulang aku langsung ngetik ini lol. Maaf cuma sedikit chapter ini. Di chapter ini Cuma pengen menunjukkan kondisi keluarga Sulay hehehe

Btw aku sedih karena UN IPA tadi aku gabisa maksimal jadi tidak yakin dapet sembilan (

Duh malah curhat wkwkwk

**Big thanks to :**

**BangMinKi, laliceeuuu, nur991fah, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, lolamoet, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, Tabifangirl , sycarp , xing mae30, diya1013 ,Guest, chenma, hunhanrakaisoo , 7D, exindira , younlaycious88, Queen Schweinsteiger, kerdus susu, pororopooh, Xiu's, heeriztator ,tuti handayani, Park Jong Hyun - ChanBaek, URuRuBaek, parkyoonie, exoo12, Green Shooter Nanodayo, seksibingo, BukanMakhlukTuhanPalingSeksi, marko-kreus, the-dancing-petals, LionXing, EXO Love EXO, choi arang, babyyming, 3K121418, , HealersXing, Choi Heewon, SodariBangYifan, Jaylyn Rui, ChenMinDongsaeng14, Shim Yeonhae, .9, SFA30, anis. , Xing1002.**

**Dan lain-lain **


	8. Chapter 8

_PRANG!_

"_Ini salahmu!" bentak seseorang dari luar kamar. _

_Rahang Joonmyeon mengeras. Tangannya terkepal. Dengan segera Joonmyeon menutup pintu lalu duduk di balik pintu itu. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan sendu. Inilah alasan kenapa ia ingin cepat-cepat beranjak dewasa. Kembali ke usianya yang sebenarnya. _

"_kalian selalu seperti itu.. sejak dulu aku kecil sampai sekarang aku menjadi kecil lagi. Tidak bisa ya masa kecilku bahagia?" _

**Be Children Again **

**Chapter 7**

**Xounicornxing Present**

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Joonmyeon meringkuk di belakang pintu kamarnya. Sudah satu jam pula orang tuanya saling bertengkar. Joonmyeon menghela nafas, mencoba bersabar. Hidupnya memang bergelimang harta –tidak juga sih, tapi bisa dibilang begitu- namun itu tak menjamin bahagianya Joonmyeon. Beruntunglah seharusnya orangtua Joonmyeon, karena anak tunggal mereka itu punya mental yang kuat.

Joonmyeon masih mendengar sayup-sayup pertengkaran orang tuanya. Ia meng-setting nyala ac kamarnya lebih dingin, kemudian dengan malas Joonmyeon beranjak kembali ke kasur hangat nan empuknya. Ia ingin tidur lagi. Siapa tahu nanti bangun-bangun ia menjadi dewasa lagi. Ia muak dengan masa kecilnya. Jika dipikir-pikir kenapa ia dulu bisa bertahan ya?

_Aku sayang Appa dan Umma, tapi mereka membuatku kecewa. Aku yang selalu dibilang temanku dengan anak laki-laki sempurna, punya dan bisa segalanya. Aku kaya, cerdas, dan tata kramaku tinggi. Namun aku miskin kasih sayang orang tua. _

Hawa dingin ac kamar Joonmyeon sukses membuat mata Joonmyeon memberat. Menjadikan anak laki-laki –yang aslinya orang dewasa- itu kembali terlelap melupakan apa yang baru saja membuatnya kecewa. Dengan selimut tebal yang memeluknya, Joonmyeon mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

Sore itu Joonmyeon berjalan-jalan di taman di mana ia bertemu dengan Yixing dan memberinya cupcake. Joonmyeon juga tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin ada di sini. Rasanya ia ingin-ingin saja berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini.

Sore itu Joonmyeon menggunakan kaos putih bergambar kartun Larva, dan celana selutut berwarna coklat ditambah sepatu warna senada. Untuk pemikiran dewasa Joonmyeon, ia merasa sangat bocah. Amat sangat bocah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Di dalam lemarinya memang berisi pakaian seperti ini semua.

Taman ini tak banyak orang. Memang di sana lebih didominasi oleh anak kecil dan ibunya. Mereka yang datang kemari cenderung bersama keluarga. Mungkin orang-orang yang memandang aneh dirinya sedari tadi karena Joonmyeon kemari sendirian, tidak bersama orang tuanya. Heh, lebih baik Joonmyeon kemari sendirian, dari pada bersama orang tuanya itu.

Mulai lelah berjalan, Joonmyeon beranjak menuju kolam kecil di tengah taman itu. Di tepi kolam itu memang tak banyak orang. Para orang tua pasti tak mengijinkan anaknya berada di dekat kolam, kalau tiba-tiba anaknya terjatuh di dalam kolam kan repot juga. Namun kolam di tengah taman itu membuat Joonmyeon dapat melihat taman itu dari berbagai sisi.

Ah, ternyata dugaan Joonmyeon salah, ia tidak sendirian, ada anak kecil juga duduk di tepi kolam tak jauh darinya. Merasa tertarik dengan anak itu, Joonmyeon mendekati anak itu. Jika dilihat dari belakang sini, anak itu mirip sekali dengan Yixing. Ah, apa itu memang Yixing?

"Halo.." sapa Joonmyeon singkat. Anak itu menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon.

Dugaan Joonmyeon benar, itu Yixing.

"Halo hyung" sapa Yixing lirih namun terdengar jelas. Yixing tampak tengah meniup lututnya, lututnya lecet. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Joonmyeon bingung. Yixing tumben sekali sopan dan tidak berisik kepadanya?

"Kenapa lutut kamu?" Joonmyeon mulai mendekati Yixing dan berjongkok di depan anak berlesung pipi itu. Mata Yixing tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca.

"Tadi jatuh, terus berdaraah. Hiks" ucap Yixing mulai menangis. Joonmyeon mulai tampak panik. Ia merogoh saku-sakunya, siapa tahu ada plester di sana. Dan beruntunglah Yixing, karena Joonmyeon membawa satu plester di sakunya. Ia dengan segera memasang plester itu di lutut Yixing.

Karena Joonmyeon telah menutup luka pada lututnya, tangis Yixing mereda. Matanya justru menjadi berbinar-binar. Dengan cepat –entah itu refleks atau sengaja- Yixing memeluk Joonmyeon.

"Terima kasih plesternya hyung~" ucap Yixing diakhiri cekikikan kecil. Joonmyeon mengangguk dan dengan –sengaja- memeluk balik Yixing. Joonmyeon tak menyangka, tubuh Yixing ternyata amat kecil jika dipeluk.

Tak lama Yixing melepas pelukannya. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang tadi memang dibawanya lalu menyerahkannya ke Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon harusnya senang diberi hadiah pada Yixing, apalagi Yixing begitu manis sore ini. Namun tidak, Joonmyeon tak senang, ia justru membeku di tempat.

"Ini hyung, ada cupcake. Cupcake ini bisa membuat hyung ingat pada masa kecil hyung" ucap Yixing riang.

Cupcake itu, sama dengan miliknya yang ia berikan pada Yixing.

"Ti-tidak terima kasih!" ucap Joonmyeon lalu berjalan menjauhi Yixing. Yixing cekikikan tak jelas.

"Hyung yang membuatku menjadi anak kecil, hyung harus merasakannya juga!" teriak Yixing.

Joonmyeon tidak memperdulikan teriakan Yixing itu, ia terus berjalan cepat keluar dari taman itu. Taman ini memang kecil namun tidak bisa dibilang sempit. Bahkan jarak Joonmyeon dengan mobil yang terparkir tepat di depannya masih jauh. Ya, di depan Joonmyeon memang ada mobil, entah mobil siapa. Joonmyeon merasa tinggi di pantulan kaca mobil itu.

Tepat ketika Joonmyeon keluar dari taman, bertepatan juga dengan Joonmyeon di depan mobil itu. Joonmyeon terdiam, kemudian mengucek matanya. Ada yang salah dengan kaca mobil ini. Joonmyeon bahkan dapat melihat jerawat di dahinya lewat pantulan kaca mobil ini.

"Aku sudah kembali?"

"Tidak mungkin!"teriak Joonmyeon histeris

BRUK!

Sungguh, apakah setelah melihat pantulan dirinya di mobil, Joonmyeon tiba-tiba terjatuh?

Tidak.

"Aduhh.. hidungkuu.." ucap Joonmyeon mengelus-elus hidungnya. Kakinya seperti dililit sesuatu. Tepatnya selimut. Menyadari hal itu, Joonmyeon cepat-cepat melepaskan dirnya dari selimut dan berlari ke cermin di kamar mandinya.

Joonmyeon memastikan tubuhnya, wajahnya, ah tidak ada jerawat di dahinya, ia masih anak kecil! Joonmyeon mengela nafas berat. Antara lega dan kecewa, Joonmyeon kira semuanya akan berakhir dengan mudahnya. Ternyata Tuhan masih punya rencana lain. Lagi pula ia tak yakin jika ia telah berubah Yixing akan berubah juga. Kalau mimpinya benar terjadi Joonmyeon yakin Yixing akan tetap menggentayangi hidupnya.

"Aku kira itu nyata" rajuk Joonmyeon sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Yixing manis sekali kalau seperti itu. Sayangnya Cuma mimpi"

Joonmyeon lebih baik kamu cuci muka, supaya tidak terbawa mimpi terus menerus.

.

setelah memutuskan untuk mandi, tiga belas menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar. Joonmyeon merasa pikirannya jauh lebih baik sekarang. Namun ada yang kurang. Pikirannya memang sudah jernih namun masih _lola_ dalam hal mengolah data. Jadi, demi keselamatan otaknya yang super pintar itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Suasana rumahnya tidak seperti tadi. Kini rumahnya kembali hening. _Mungkin mereka sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka,_ batin Joonmyeon tak peduli. Ia masih melangkah menuju dapur. Sesampainya disana ia menemukan ibunya tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Namun Joonmyeon menatap ibunya biasa saja. Ini sudah sering terjadi.

"Umma kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mengambil roti di meja makannya. Raut wajahnya tetap datar namun ada rasa takut pada sorot matanya.

"Myeonie.. sekarang pilih. Mau tetap tinggal disini, atau ikut umma?" tanya ibunya sembari menatapnya. Mata yang serupa dengannya itu menatapnya lurus meminta kepastian. Joonmyeon tak gentar, ia balas menatap lurus ibunya. Setelah Joonmyeon menelan rotinya, ia tersenyum miris.

"Aku pilih Umma ikut Myeon tetap tinggal di sini" ucapnya mutlak. Ibunya menghela nafas kasar. Baru saja ibunya akan membuka mulut, suara teriakan seseorang membuyarkannya. Dan untungnya teriakan itu membuat wajah Joonmyeon berbinar.

"Joonmyeoon main yuk!"

.

.

.

"Joonmyeoon main yuk!" sekali lagi Yixing berteriak. Ia tidak mau memakai bel rumah Joonmyeon, itu bukan gayanya memencet bel rumah. Gaya Yixing ya begini, berteriak ke rumah teman. Dasar.

Namun sayang, rumah Joonmyeon cukup besar walau tak luas mengingat ia berada di perumahan, membuat Yixing harus berteriak berkali-kali agar Joonmyeon mendengarnya.

"Joonmyeon-

"Husss berisik!" Yixing tersentak kaget. Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon membuka pintu yang tepat ada di depan Yixing membuat anak laki-laki itu harus mundur beberapa langkah. Yixing baru saja akan membuat protesan, namun Joonmyeon sudah menarik tangannya membuat Yixing agak terseret oleh Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon! Jangan cepat-cepat! Jangan menarik tanganku! Sakit! Tau gak sih?" protes Yixing tergopoh-gopoh mengimbangi jalan Joonmyeon yang cukup cepat. Joonmyeon yang menyadari itu, langsung berhenti, membuat Yixing menabrak punggungnya.

"Aduuh-

"Maaf, Xing. Ayo main" ucap Joonmyeon melembut sembari menggandeng tangan Yixing. Yixing hanya mencibir Joonmyeon dengan gumaman tak jelas.

Mereka berjaaln di trotoar dengan tenang. Angin sore itu rasa-rasanya amat sejuk. Matahari juga tampak bersahabat sore ini. Matahari sore ini tak terasa terlalu panas, namun menghangatkan. Suasana hati Joonmyeon jadi membaik.

Area trotoar dihiasi dengan berbagai suasana. Ada yang berjalan-jalan, atau sedang menunggu bus di halte, ada juga yang sedang menyebar brosur. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki berumur sama dengan Joonmyeon dan Yixing dewasa.

"Adik manis, ini brosur untukmu" ucap pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan lolipop dan sebuah brosur kepada Yixing, tak lama Joonmyeon juga menerima hal yang sama. Joonmyeon mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Lagi pula ia sudah sering makan lolipop. Namun tidak dengan Yixing, Yixing masih senangtiasa memandangi pemuda yang memberinya lolipop, hal itu membuat Joonmyeon terheran. Hampir saja Joonmyeon bertanya Yixing kenapa, namun anak manis berdimple itu langsung menggandengan tangannya lagi.

"Ayo lanjut jalan!" ucap Yixing sembari menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman bermain, Yixing begitu antusias menatap jungkat jungkit yang tak berpenghuni. Jikalau tadi Joonmyeon menariknya, kini gantian ia yang menarik paksa Joonmyeon menuju ke arah jungkat jungkit itu.

"Ayo kita main itu, Myeon~" ucap Yixing dengan nada merajuk. Joonmyeon melirik jungkat- jungkit itu. Sepertinya agak menyeramkan. Joonmyeon sudah lama sekali tidak bermain permainan seperti ini. Namun Joonmyeon menepis rasa takutnya. Ia tidak mau diolok-olok Yixing. Jadi dengan satu helaan nafas, Joonmyeon menuruti permintaan anak laki-laki berlesung pipi itu.

Ketika mereka duduk di area yang berlawanan pada jungkat-jungkit itu, Joonmyeon hampir meledakkan tawanya mengetahui fakta bahwa Yixing amat ringan. Yixing berada di atas, padahal mereka ada di titik beban yang sama. Jadi agar Yixing tak marah dan ngambek, Joonmyeon tertawa pelan saja.

"Berhenti tertawa, Joonmyeon! Kamu aja yang gendut!" teriak Yixing. Ngambek.

Joonmyeon mengangkat badannya pelan, dan dengan pelan juga Yixing turun dari jungkat-jungkit itu, kemudian pindah ke titik beban kedua. Mereka pun memulai acara bermain itu.

Joonmyeon harus meminta maaf kepada jungkat-jungkit ini, Joonmyeon sudah berprasangka buruk pada jungkat-jungkit. Padahal kini ia tengah berteriak dan tertawa bersama Yixing. Joonmyeon tak menyangka permainan masa kecilnya mengasyikkan. Ah, Joonmyeon terlalu parno. Bahkan rasa-rasanya beban dalam pikiran Joonmyeon mulai terkikis karena euforia yang diciptakan sang jungkat-jungkit.

"Hahahaha. Huaaa! Joonmyeon berhentii!" Yixing mulai merajuk lagi. Joonmyeon menghentikan jungkat-jungkitnya. Menatap bingung Yixing. Wajah Yixing agak memerah, mungkin begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Mereka cukup lama berteriak dan tertawa membuat wajah mereka memerah dan suara mereka agak serak.

Joonmyeon perlahan turun dari jungkat-jungkit, begitu pula dengan Yixing. Mereka baru sadar satu hal. Langit sudah mulai petang. Taman sudah mulai sepi, walaupun masih ada yang bermain. Joonmyeon menggandeng tangan Yixing membuat anak laki-laki itu terkejut.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Joonmyeon, Yixing tampak menimang keputusannya. Kemudian anak manis berlesung pipi itu menggeleng.

"Kita beli bubbletea dulu baru pulang!" ucap Yixing final. Joonmyeon menghela nafas, berusaha sabar. Toko bubbletea memang ada di dekat taman ini. Dengan terpaksa Joonmyeon mengiyakan permintaan Yixing.

"Terima kasih Joonmyeoniee~~" ucap Yixing menghambur ke pelukan Joonmyeon. Untung refleks Joonmyeon bagus, jadi ia tidak terlalu terkejut. Dengan ragu ia membalas pelukan Yixing.

"Iya sama-sama"

.

.

.

Segelas bubbletea telah Joonmyeon dan Yixing bawa. Dengan manisnya kini mereka duduk di halte bus menanti bus menuju ke perumahan mereka. Sore kini berganti senja. Dapat Joonmyeon lihat Yixing agak gelisah. Tentu gelisah, ini sudah senja dan dia belum sampai rumah. Sedangkan Joonmyeon masih santai-santai saja.

Mungkin Tuhan melihat kegelisahan Yixing dan akhirnya mereka mendapatkan bus. Ekor mata Joonmyeon mendapat Yixing menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah dia tidak menangis, batin Joonmyeon.

Dibalik cakrawala senja yang warnanya hampir merah itu, mereka menaiki bus dan duduk berdua. Mungkin pak supir bus itu bingung mengapa dua anak kecil berani naik bus sendiri, hampir petang seperti ini pula. Namun hanya dua anak kecil itu yang tahu kondisi sesungguhnya.

Yixing terus-menerus memandangi jalanan dari luar kaca bus. Sesekali ia menguap. Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya memandang lurus sekitar bus. Di tengah keheningan ini membuat Yixing mengantuk dan Joonmyeon yang melamun.

"Joonmyeon, kalau aku tidur nanti bangunin ya" ucap Yixing memecah keheningan mereka. Joonmyeon menoleh ke Yixing lalu tersenyum mengangguk.

"Iya, nanti paling kamu aku titipin sama pak supir" candanya. Yixing kembali merajuk dan Joonmyeon lebih suka suasana seperti ini.

.

.

.

Candaan Joonmyeon membuat Yixing mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur di bus membuat dirinya terjaga selama perjalanan. Ia menatap sebentar jam digital yang ada di depan bus. _Dua puluh dua mei_, batin Yixing. Beberapa kerjaban mata menyadarkan Yixing satu hal. Ia menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon yang masih menatap sekitar bus. Yixing tersenyum kecil. _Nanti saja_, batinnya lagi.

Sesampainya di perumahan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah. Berhubung rumah Yixing lebih dekat, Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk mengantar Yixing sampai rumahnya.

.

Yixing memasuki gerbang rumahnya, namun ia tak langsung masuk rumah. Ia tersenyum lebar ke Joonmyeon, meraih tangan Joonmyeon dan memeluk Joonmyeon sekali lagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun Joonmyeon!" ucap Yixing riang. Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya baru sadar hari ini ulang tahunnya. Ia kini tanpa ragu memeluk balik Yixing.

"Terima kasih, Xing" ucapnya antusias. Yixing melepas pelukannya lalu menutup pagarnya pelan namun belum berbalik menuju rumahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, ah, iya aku-

"YIXING KALAU SUDAH SAMPAI MASUK RUMAH!" Yixing terkejut mendengar suara ibunya. Ia menggaruk rambutnya tak gatal.

"Aku masuk ke rumah dulu ya Joonmyeon" ucap Yixing berlari ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang tak lama juga melanjutkan jalannya.

"Ish mama! Padahal aku tadi mau bilang sesuatu!" rajuk Yixing namun pelan. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya. _Masih ada besok_, pikirnya

.

.

.

Tbc

16/05/2015

Dwe. Xounicornxing

Dedicated for Kim Joonmyeon's birthday. Selamat ulang tahun papa! Dwe harap papa makin tinggi xD *digetok Joonmyeon*

Btw, follow-followan twitter yuk, aku lagi suka on twitter, twitter aku: salmadewp

Yixing :*tiba-tiba dateng jewer telinga dwe* malah promosi!

xD

**Big thanks to :**

**BangMinKi, laliceeuuu, nur991fah, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, lolamoet, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, Tabifangirl , sycarp , xing mae30, diya1013 ,Guest, chenma, hunhanrakaisoo , 7D, exindira , younlaycious88, Queen Schweinsteiger, kerdus susu, pororopooh, Xiu's, heeriztator ,tuti handayani, Park Jong Hyun - ChanBaek, URuRuBaek, parkyoonie, exoo12, Green Shooter Nanodayo, seksibingo, BukanMakhlukTuhanPalingSeksi, marko-kreus, the-dancing-petals, LionXing, EXO Love EXO, choi arang, babyyming, 3K121418, , HealersXing, Choi Heewon, SodariBangYifan, Jaylyn Rui, ChenMinDongsaeng14, Shim Yeonhae, .9, SFA30, anis. , Xing1002,anoncikiw,herzana00kurnia, , 97,iridaescent,Kim Yun Mi,Xing1002,demiapa,**

**Dan lain-lain **


	9. Chapter 9

"_Terima kasih untuk hari ini, ah, iya aku-_

"_YIXING KALAU SUDAH SAMPAI MASUK RUMAH!" Yixing terkejut mendengar suara ibunya. Ia menggaruk rambutnya tak gatal. _

"_Aku masuk ke rumah dulu ya Joonmyeon" ucap Yixing berlari ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang tak lama juga melanjutkan jalannya. _

"_Ish mama! Padahal aku tadi mau bilang sesuatu!" rajuk Yixing namun pelan. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya. Masih ada besok, pikirnya_

**Be Children Again **

**Chapter 8**

**Xounicornxing Present**

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Wanita bermarga Zhang itu heran melihat anaknya yang mengehentakkan kakinya menaiki kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Nyonya Zhang berdehem, menghentikan anak lelakinya itu menaiki tangga lebih lanjut. Ia harus meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut ke pada anaknya. Bisa-bisanya bermain hingga petang. Sedangkan Yixing yang langsung mengerti kode yang diberikan sang ibu pun menghentikan langkahnya. Yixing tak mau mencari masalah dengan ibunya, tidak terima kasih. Dengan menundukkan kepala, ia melangkah turun dari tangga satu persatu, menghadap sang ibu yang tengah melipat tangannya. Yixing dapat menebak, ibunya tengah menyiapkan makan malam, terlihat ada celemek yang memeluk tubuh ibunya. Yixing tidak bergeming, masih menunggu ibunya bertanya atau memarahinya.

"Kenapa pulang sampai petang begini Yixingie?" tanya ibunya dengan suara amat lembut. Yixing agak terkejut, dia pikir ibunya akan memarahinya ternyata wanita yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya ini justru bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Tadi Yixing saat pulang tidak menemukan bus, Mama, Xingie dan oonmyeon menunggu di halte lama sekali" ucap Yixing masih menundukkan kepalanya. Nyonya Zhang melangkah maju mendekati anak semata wayangnya itu lalu mendekapnya erat Yixing.

"Mama khawatir kamu kenapa-kenapa" ucap wanita itu. Hati Yixing teresentuh. Dengan mantap ia memeluk kembali ibunya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu sang ibu karena kebetulan ibunya mensejajarkan tinggi dengannya.

"Mama jangan khawatir, Xingie gakenapa-kenapa kok" jawab Yixing sembari mengelus-elus punggung sang ibu. Mata Yixing menerawang jauh, akankah ketika ia berubah menjadi dewasa ia akan tetap dekat dengan ibunya ini? Ah tentu saja. Selepas ia menjadi dewasa nanti, ia akan langsung ke rumah ini dan memeluk erat ibunya.

"Kalau begitu Xingie sekarang boleh ke kamar, nanti Mama panggil kalau Mama sudah selesai memasak." Ucap ibunya mutlak. Yixing mengangguk paham kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga lagi dengan langkah riangnya. Sesampainya di kamar ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Namun ketika Yixing hampir menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuk kesayangannya itu, jatuhlah permen lolipop tadi. Yixing terdiam sejenak. Dia kembali mengingat kakak laki-laki tadi yang memberinya lolipop kemudian kembali menghela nafas. Dia jadi ingin menceritakan banyak hal dengan Joonmyeon. Menurutnya hanya Joonmyeon yang kini mengerti keadaannya. Sembari mengangkat bahu, Yixing menaruh lolipop itu di laci meja belajarnya lalu menuju kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon melangkah gontai di jalanan kompleks rumahnya. Kira-kira apakah orang tuanya mencemaskannya? Kalau Yixing Joonmyeon sudah jamin anak mami itu pasti akan langsung dimarahi ibunya. Joonmyeon tertawa sendiri membayangkannya. Omong-omong apa yang terjadi pada pekerjaannya, kuliahnya, dan mantan pacarnya selama ia menjadi anak kecil? Sepertinya mereka semua tak akan menyadari Joonmyeon menghilang.

Tak lama Joonmyeon sampai pada rumahnya, rumah yang cukup megah dibanding rumah-rumah di sebelahnya. Suasana rumah itu tampak hening, belum sampai Joonmyeon hendak membuka pagar rumahnya, pagar rumah itu telah terbuka. Joonmyeon dapat melihat seorang lelaki berumur sekitar delapan belas sedang memasuki mobil yang amat Joonmyeon kenali. Buru-buru Joonmyeon menghampiri lelaki itu dan menahannya.

"Tunggu Sehun!" panggil Joonmyeon pada laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Sehun' tadi menghentikan kegiatannya memasuki mobil. Joonmyeon menghampiri Sehun dan menatap Sehun, tentu tingginya dengan Sehun tak seberapa, membuat dirinya harus menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Ini aku Joonmyeon hyung. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa begini" ucap Joonmyeon sebelum Sehun sempat bertanya. Joonmyeon menginstruksikan Sehun untuk memasuki rumahnya kembali dan menggiring laki-laki yang harusnya lebih muda darinya itu ke kamarnya. Joonmyeon merasa ia menjadi anak kecil menggiring kakaknya jika Sehun setinggi ini.

.

"H-hyung. Ehm, adik manis, tolong jangan pura-pura jadi Suho hyung" cicit Sehun setelah berhasil digiring anak kecil ini menuju kediaman keluarga Kim ini. Ia masih syok dengan pengakuan anak kecil yang mengaku menjadi Joonmyeon ini. Belum sampai ia melayangkan pertanyaan lagi, anak kecil itu telah menggeplak kepalanya lagi. Sehun mengaduh-aduh kesakitan.

"Aku serius! Aku kena kutukan Sehun aku serius!" Sehun mengerjabkan matanya. Duh, dia bingung sendiri, mana hari ini dia tidak bertemu Joonmyeon lagi, sudah jauh-jauh dari apartemennya kemari namun tidak bertemu dengan hyungnya itu. Sehun memicingkan matanya kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Ceritakan kronologinya baru aku akan percaya!" ajak Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian menatap anak kecil yang katanya Joonmyeon ini dengan serius.

Joonmyeon yang awalanya tampak putus asa pun langsung sumringah mendapat perkataan Sehun itu. Joonmyeon pikir Sehun tak mengenalinya, ternyata tidak! Sehun mengenalinya. Akhirnya dalam satu helaan nafas, Joonmyeon memulai menceritakan semuanya. Joonmyeon tak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun sebelumnya. Ah! Kecuali Yixing, dia sudah pernah menceritakan ini kepada Yixing. Joonmyeon mulai menceritakan bagaimana dia saat frustasi, lalu bagaimana ia menemukan toko aneh itu dan bagaimana pula keesokan harinya ia kembali menjadi anak kecil.

"Begitulah ceritanya" ucap Joonmyeon mengakhiri ceritanya lalu menghela nafas. Sehun mangut-mangut paham. Ada banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikirannya. Hendak saja Sehun bertanya namun Joonmyeon sudah melenggang pergi mengambil makanan di dapur. Itulah katanya. Sehun mulai mengira-kira, ada berapa orang yang senasib seperti Joonmyeon di dunia ini?

Pikiran Sehun buyar saat Joonmyeon membuka pintu membawa nampan berisi makanan dan sirup jeruk yang nampak menggiurkan itu. "Maaf lama" ucap Joonmyeon lalu menaruh nampan itu ke meja belajarnya.

"Jadi, Hun aku cerita itu, karena hanya kau orang yang dekat denganku namun tak berubah keadaannya. Disini semuanya berubah, padahal waktu masih terus berputar" ucap Joonmyeon. Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Lalu.. apa hyung sudah tahu caranya?" tanya Sehun hati-hati. Rasanya canggung memanggil Joonmyeon dengan keadaan masih bertubuh anak-anak ini dengan panggilan hyung. Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan membuat Sehun memberi pukpuk pada bahu anak kecil itu.

Joonmyeon mulai menuangkan sirup jeruk itu ke gelas dan menawarkan Sehun makanan, sedangkan Sehun, sembari memakan makanan yang disediakan oleh Joonmyeon, ia sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Hyung, Cuma hyung kan yang mengalami kejadian ini?" tanya Sehun namun tetap fokus pada ponselnya. Joonmyeon meringis nyaris nyengir.

"Ada satu lagi, namanya Yixing, besok kuajak kau bertemu dengannya"ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengunyah makanan. Sehun kembali mangut-mangut kemudian tersenyum cerah.

"Besok pulang sekolah ikut aku ya hyung! Nanti kita ketemu dengan salah satu ehm- yah paranormal lah biasa orang memanggilnya, mungkin dia bisa membantumu!" ucap Sehun girang, Joonmyeon agak mengernyitkan dahinya. Yang benar saja, bertemu paranormal? Uh, tidak logis sekali.

"Itu tidak logis sekali, Hun" canda Joonmyeon. Sehun bukannya merasa tersinggung justru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Memangnya kejadian yang habis kau ceritakan itu logis hyung?" canda Sehun lagi. Joonmyeon bungkam.

Joonmyeon menyambar ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan ke satu nomor yang habis mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

.

.

.

Lima menit yang lalu Yixing menerima pesan dari Joonmyeon berisikan perintah agar pulang bersamanya sepulang sekolah besok. Dengan embel-embel penting dan demi kita, Yixing mengiyakan perintah Joonmyeon itu. Yixing tahu peris apa yang dimaksud demi kita bagi Joonmyeon dan dirinya. Baru saja Yixing akan bergelung kembali di kasurnya dan memainkan ponselnya, ibunya sudah berteriak kembali. Mungkin jika Yixing suka berteriak, gen ibunyalah jawabnya.

"Yixing turun dari kamar! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak ibunya. Yixing bergidik sebal, ibunya ini suka sekali berteriak-teriak. Namun Yixing tetap akan turun karena ia tak mau membuat ibunya berteriak lebih lanjut.

Di meja makan terlihat ayahnya yang tadi sepertinya tidak terlihat saat Yixing pulang, kini telah berada di meja makan bersebelahan dengan ibunya. Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah ayahnya, berhadapan langsung dengan ibunya.

"Baba sejak kapan datangnya?" tanya Yixing ke pada ayahnya yang masih saja tersenyum ke padanya.

"Sudah dari tadi. Kamu saja yang langsung ke kamar. Sudah ayo kita mulai makan" ucap ayahnya tegas. Yixing dan ibunya mengangguk serempak. Mereka memluai acara makan malam mereka dengan khidmat.

Makan malam ini membuat hati Yixing kembali penuh. Bahkan ia dengan mudahnya move on karena menjadi anak kecil lagi.

Walaupun begitu, masih terngiang di otaknya bagaimana caranya kembali ke kehidupan awalnya.

_Joonmyeon, aku berharap banyak padamu,_ batin Yixing nelangsa.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Yixing berangkat diantar ibunya. Namun tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dimana ia diantar hingga depan kelasnya, kini Yixing hanya diantar sampai pada gerbang sekolahnya saja. Sambil berjalan riang, Yixing mendekati anak laki-laki seumurannya.

"Selamat pagi Joonmyeon~" sapa Yixing sembari merangkul Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon agak terkejut, tapi kemudian ia merangkul balik rivalnya itu. "Selamat pagi juga, Xingie~" ucapnya menggoda Yixing. Yixing membulatkan matanya dan menarik tangannya.

"Ih Joonmyeon apa-apaan sih" ledeknya kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menggoda Yixing itu menyenangkan, karena dia akan dengan mudahnya ngambek.

Yixing berjalan menjauhi Joonmyeon sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya,sedangkan Joonmyeon mencoba mengejar anak kecil itu. "Duh bercanda doang, Xing. Eh nanti sebelahku ya" Yixing melirik sebentar Joonmyeon kemudian mengangguk namun masih memasang wajah masam.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing memasuki kelas dengan cueknya. Padahal dibelakang mereka, ada Luhan dan Wufan yang menganga melihat Yixing dengan santainya. Luhan menarik tangan Yixing sembari menatap tak percaya pada Yixing sedangkan Wufan masih syok namun tak se anarkis Luhan.

"Lay, kenapa kamu duduk sama dia? Kamu udah lupa akut atau gimana?" tanya Luhan menyemburkan segala kebingungannya. Yixing mengerjab pelan, ia baru sadar kalau ia bermusuhan dengan Joonmyeon saat masih sekolah. Yixing menggaruk pelan rambutnya, bingung memberi alasan apa. Ia melirik Joonmyeon yang malah sedang mencari sesuatu di tasnya.

"Aku sudah berdamai sama dia ge" ucap Yixing disusul cengiran lebar khasnya. Luhan ganti mengerjab pelan namun kemudian ia mengangguk paham dan melepas tangannya dari lengan Yixing. Yixing kembali pada tempat duduknya dan tak lama bel tanda masuk berbunyi tanda seluruh siswa akan memulai kegiatan belajar mengajarnya.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah itu Yixing langsung ditarik oleh Joonmyeon entah kemana. Bahkan Joonmyeon tak membiarkannya berbincang-bincang dengan Luhan padahal teman dekatnya itu akan menceritakan sesutau, kata Luhan sih begitu. Hal ini membuat Yixing uring-uringan ke pada Joonmyeon. Sebenarnya apa yang Joonmyeon rencanakan sih? Ia bingung sendiri. Namun tak lama pertanyaan di benak Yixing terjawab setelah Joonmyeon berhenti tepat di depan seorang pemuda berumur antara delapan belas hingga dua puuh tahun yang kulitnya putih pucat, dan Yixing rasa tingginya melebihi dirinya saat masih dewasa. Yixing menyenggol pelan bahu Joonmyeon yang ada di dekatnya.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Yixing berbisik amat pelan namun terdengar oleh Sehun membuat pemuda itu tertawa kecil. _Anak disebelah Suho hyung ini amat lugu,_ begitulah batinnya. Joonmyeon tertawa maklum, tentu saja Yixing tidak tahu siapa pemuda di depannya ini, orang Joonmyeon berani bertaruh Yixing belum pernah bertemu dengan Sehun. "Dia temanku, disaat aku masih dewasa tentu saja" ucap Joonmyeon meringis. Yixing terbelalak, ah Yixing mulai mengerti, namun Yixing masih belum mengerti, apa yang akan direncanakan oleh Joonmyeon.

"Ah, annyeonghaseo, Oh Sehun imnida, aku teman.. ehm, Suho hyung" ucap Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yixing, Yixing dapat mendengar nada tak rela memanggil Joonmyeon dengan panggilan hyung. "Dan siapa namamu adik manis?" lanjut Sehun, Yixing mengerjabkan matanya, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dan menjabatnya.

"Yixing imnida, bangapta hyung" rasanya memang canggung memanggil Sehun hyung, Yixing yakin Sehun lebih muda darinya, ia yakin karena ia seumuran dengan Joonmyeon.

"Nah, Sehun bakal bantu kita, Xing" ucap Joonmyeon bersemangat. Yixing kembali mengerjab meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut kepada dua orang dihadapannya ini.

"Aku sih rencananya mengajak kalian ke seorang, uhm, paranormal bernama Madam Kim" ucap Sehun sembari meringis. Joonmyeon dan Yixing membulatkan mulutnya seolah mengucap kata 'Oh'. Mereka pun beriringan bersama menuju mobil milik Sehun dan melesat menuju tempat yang dimaksud Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa usia aslimu Yixing?" Yixing agak terkejut, tadi dia habis melamun, dengan segera ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. "Dua puluh dua" jawabnya. Sehun mengangguk paham. "Kau kira tiga tahun denganku"

.

.

.

Satu jam perjalan membawa Joonmyeon dan Yixing pada sebuah rumah kecil dengan etalase kecil di depannya juga. Mungkin ini bisa disebut dengan toko kecil, namun ini terlalu terpencil untuk toko kecil. Sehun keluar dari mobilnya, disusul oleh Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Dengan pasti Sehun memasuki rumah kecil itu. Yixing sedari tadi membuntuti Joonmyeon dan memegangi lengan baju Joonmyeon. Dia takut tiba-tiba Joonmyeon meninggalkannya.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari balik tirai yang terbuat dari rangkaian kerang itu. Wanita itu tidak seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Yixing maupun Joonmyeon. Mereka pikir, Madam Kim itu seperti peramal dengan baju aneh dan bola ajaib di tangannya, namun ini berbeda, Madam Kim hanya memakai baju kasual sesuai dengan usianya. "Aku tiak suka berpakaian seperti itu, anak kecil" ucap madam Kim tiba-tiba membuat kedua pelaku terkejut setengah mat.

"Jadi.. ada yang menjadi anak kecil ya disini?" sumpah Joonmyeon dan Yixing hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tbc

31/05/2015

Dwe. Xounicornxing

Seneng deh udah bisa nulis tanpa beban wkwkwk

**Big thanks to :**

**BangMinKi, laliceeuuu, nur991fah, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, lolamoet, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, Tabifangirl , sycarp , xing mae30, diya1013 ,Guest, chenma, hunhanrakaisoo , 7D, exindira , younlaycious88, Queen Schweinsteiger, kerdus susu, pororopooh, Xiu's, heeriztator ,tuti handayani, Park Jong Hyun - ChanBaek, URuRuBaek, parkyoonie, exoo12, Green Shooter Nanodayo, seksibingo, BukanMakhlukTuhanPalingSeksi, marko-kreus, the-dancing-petals, LionXing, EXO Love EXO, choi arang, babyyming, 3K121418, , HealersXing, Choi Heewon, SodariBangYifan, Jaylyn Rui, ChenMinDongsaeng14, Shim Yeonhae, .9, SFA30, anis. , Xing1002,anoncikiw,herzana00kurnia, , 97,iridaescent,Kim Yun Mi,Xing1002,demiapa,** **lycheexiu,** **94RiChan00,** **anoncikiciw,**

**Dan lain-lain **


	10. Chapter 10

_Tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari balik tirai yang terbuat dari rangkaian kerang itu. Wanita itu tidak seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Yixing maupun Joonmyeon. Mereka pikir, Madam Kim itu seperti peramal dengan baju aneh dan bola ajaib di tangannya, namun ini berbeda, Madam Kim hanya memakai baju kasual sesuai dengan usianya. "Aku tidak suka berpakaian seperti itu, anak kecil" ucap madam Kim tiba-tiba membuat kedua pelaku terkejut setengah mat. _

"_Jadi.. ada yang menjadi anak kecil ya disini?" sumpah Joonmyeon dan Yixing hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. _

**Be Children Again **

**Chapter 9**

**Xounicornxing Present**

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

Madam Kim tersenyum penuh makna. Masih ada manusia yang terkena kutukan ini? Begitulah pikirnya. Ia mempersilahkan kedua anak kecil itu memasuki ruang praktiknya, sedangkan Sehun sendiri memilih tak ikut campur. Madam Kim menarik nafas panjang, ada benang merah diantara mereka. Ia yakin salah satu diantara mereka ada yang menyukai satu sama lain, sedangkan satunya masih tak mau mengakui. Sesampainya mereka pada ruang praktik Madam Kim, mereka duduk berdampingan. Madam Kim duduk di kursinya, ia memandang penuh arti pada dua anak adam yang berubah usianya ini.

"Apa kalian tidak mengenalku?" tanya Madam Kim tersenyum penuh arti. Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya sedangkan Yixing memiringkan kepalanya mengetuk-ketuk bibirnya. Dalam batin mereka tercipta satu kalimat yang padu.

_Siapa Madam Kim? Memangnya kita pernah mengenalnya? _

Madam Kim kembali tersenyum penuh arti, Madam Kim mengumpulkan rambutnya yang sedari tadi digerai kemudian menggelungnya menjadikan Joonmyeon dan Yixing menahan nafas.

"N-nenek?" cicit Joonmyeon. Madam Kim tersenyum penuh makna, sedangkan Yixing dan Joonmyeon saling berpandangan. Yixing mengerjabkan matanya, kembali menatap tak percaya Madam Kim. Madam Kim berganti tersenyum manis ke arah Yixing membuat anak laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Kalian yakin ingin kembali ke usia asli kalian?" tanya Madam Kim tegas. Yixing tak langsung menjawab, ia justru menatap Joonmyeon yang dengan mantapnya mengangguk. Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, tindakannya membuat kedua orang yang berada di ruangan itu bertanya-tanya.

"Saat aku di usia dewasa. Aku jarang berhubungan dengan orang tuaku. Berbeda saat aku di usiaku yang masih kecil ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi salah satu sebabnya karena kesibukan kami" Joonmyeon mendengus mendengar alasan Yixing. Sangat klasik, belum tahu saja bagaimana rasanya jika orang tuamu bertengkar terus, sungut Joonmyeon dalam hati. Madam Kim mengangguk paham, ia beranjak dari ruangan itu dan meminta Joonmyeon dan Yixing menunggu bersama Sehun di ruangan tamu.

Yixing tampak sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan Sehun, wajarlah, Sehun ingin sekali punya adik laki-laki seumuran mereka ini dan Yixing cukup penurut untuk menjadi adik laki-laki. Joonmyeon melirik pelan Yixing. Ia ingin mempunyai keluarga seperti Yixing. Tidak seperti keluarganya yang penuh dengan kericuhan tiap hari.

Joonmyeon menatap lurus jendela ruang tamu itu. Joonmyeon yakin pasti ada sisi positif yang kuat yang membuatnya tak lekas menjadi dewasa. Jikalau Yixing karena keluarganya, lalu Joonmyeon karena apa?

Belum sampai Joonmyeon menjawab argumennya dengan argumennya yang lain, Madam Kim sudah menghampiri mereka dengan menenteng keranjang. Madam Kim tersenyum cerah, lalu sebentar menatap Sehun agak intens. Ia kembali tersenyum penuh makna. Ia duduk di kursi dekat jendela.

"Jadi.. mengapa kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka anak muda?" tanya Madam Kim menatap Sehun. Sehun berjengit lalu menggaruk kepala belakangnya tak gatal, bingung mau berkata apa. Sebuah cengiran muncul di bibir tipis milik pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Bisa dibilang.. aku terdampar di sini" ucap Sehun meringis. Madam Kim masih menatap Sehun bertanya-tanya. Sedangkan Yixing dan Joonmyeon justru saling menyenggol satu sama lain memperebutkan kursi yang sebenarnya masih luas.

"Yah, aku bukan manusia biasa, terkadang aku tidur lama, tidak lama sih kalau di dunia nyata, tapi di dunia lain bisa berhari-hari, menemukan dunia aneh yang aku harus membantu menyelesaikan, hahh mungkin aku indigo, atau mungkin aku berbakat menjadi paranormal" Sehun menghela nafas pasrah. Bukan pertama kalinya Sehun kemari, namun sebelumnya dia diajak oleh temannya, bukan menyarankan orang agar kemari.

Madam Kim berdehem sejenak kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari keranjang yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Madam Kim mengeluarkan dua buah cupcake yang kebetulan sekali mirip dengan cupcake yang pernah diterima Joonmyeon maupun Yixing. Madam Kim memberikan Joonmyeon dan Yixing masing-masing satu cupcake.

"Tentu kalian ingat cupcake itu. Makan dan kalian akan menjadi dewasa kembali. Namun ingat, sebelum kalian memakannya, kalian harus menemukan apa yang kalian cintai ketika masih kecil. Itulah yang namanya cinta masa kecil. Dan coba ingat mengapa kalian ingin menjadi dewasa kembali" Ucap Madam Kim panjang lebar.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon mengangguk paham kemudian menyimpan cupcake itu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Madam Kim menerawang, mencoba mengingat apa yang harus diucapkan agar diikuti oleh kedua anak adam yang menjadi kecil kembali ini.

"Ah, jangan lupa kalian harus jujur satu sama lain sebelum memakan cupcake itu, makanlah bersama- sama"

.

.

.

Joonmyeon berjalan gontai memasuki halaman rumahnya yang luas. Bodohnya mengapa dia tak menyuruh Sehun mengantarnya hingga ke dalam rumah agar tak susah payah melangkah menuju pintu?

Baru beberapa langkah Joonmyeon memasuki rumahnya yang masih saja sunyi, tiba-tiba suara tegas dan dominan menyelimuti indra pendengarnya. Joonmyeon diam di tempat, tak berani melangkah ataupun mundur, hanya diam tak berani berulah. Ayah Joonmyeon kembali memanggil, pria bermarga Kim itu kini memanggil Joonmyeon dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat.

Joonmyeon kini bergerak melangkah lalu duduk di samping ayahnya yang sibuk menikmati kopi hitamnya. Tuan Kim menaruh cangkir kopinya lalu memandang putranya dengan mata elangnya. Wajahnya memang bak malaikat seperti putranya, namun matanya sangat tajam seperti ucapannya. Ia mengusak rambut halus putranya membuat Joonmyeon agak berjengit dengan skinship yang diberikan ayahnya. Ayahnya tak pernah memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini. Ia yakin ayahnya akan menasehatinya.

Karena ayahnya hanya akan bersikap baik ketika akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang harus dipikulnya nanti.

"Joonmyeon, suatu saat jadilah anak yang tangguh, menjadi penerus perusahaan ayah. Besar nanti kamu akan ayah latih menjadi pemimpin yang baik" ucap kepala keluarga Kim itu sambil mengelus sayang rambut putranya. Joonmyeon awalnya tersenyum mengangguk sekaligus bahagia. Tentu saja, kapan lagi ayahnya berperilaku lembut padanya seperti ini?

Namun kemudian sesuatu rasa-rasanya menyadarkannya dari sesuatu.

Joonmyeon menatap ayahnya yang sedang memasang raut penuh harap. Ia sadar mengapa ia mencintai masa kecilnya.

Dengan segera Joonmyeon berpamitan pada ayahnya dan melesat menuju kamarnya. Ia segera mengambil cupcake yang tersimpan rapi di sakunya tadi. Jangan tanya mengapa sakunya muat dengan cupcake itu. Joonmyeon memutar-putar cupcake itu di tangannya. Beberapa kilasan teringat jelas di otak pintar seorang ilmuwan itu.

Joonmyeon ingin meninggalkan dunia masa kecilnya karena pertengkaran orang tuanya yang tak kunjung padam. Seingat Joonmyeon, orang tuanya baru benar-benar bercerai saat ia menginjak sekolah menengah pertama.

Dan apa yang Joonmyeon cintai pada masa kecilnya? Joonmyeon tersenyum miris dan ingin tertawa rasanya. Ia kembali memutar cupcake itu di tangannya.

"Ya, aku sangat cinta hal ini pada masa kecilku" Joonmyeon menaruh cupcake itu pada meja kecil dekat kasurnya. Ia merapikan sprei yang agak berantakan lalu beranjak naik ke atas kasurnya. Joonmyeon memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang tembus pandang. Dari sini dia dapat melihat seribu bintang bertebaran.

"Aku selalu ingin tahu apa yang ada di balik langit, bereksperimen membuat berbagai alat. Bukan mengembangkan perusahaan dan berbisnis" Joonmyeon tersenyum miris. Bodohnya dia tak ingat atau bagaimana kalau cinta tak harus pada manusia, dia mencintai masa kecilnya dimana ia bebas bereksperimen kecil-kecilan, bukan ketika dia harus meninggalkan orang tuanya agar menjadi seorang ilmuwan.

Joonmyeon kembali tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku juga suka sama seseorang sih. Bodohnya aku berpikir itu adalah cinta monyet" Joonmyeon tertawa, menertawakan dirinya. Besok dia berjanji pada diri dan hatinya bahwa ia harus jujur satu sama lain dengan Yixing, yah seperti yang Madam Kim katakan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, entah apa yang merasuki Yixing, namun dirinya langsung bergegas memasuki kamar, Yixing langsung menyimpan cupcake miliknya pada laci meja belajarnya dan bergegas menuju ruang tengah dimana disitu terdapat VCD Player tempat memutar musik maupun film.

Sembari menari-nari kecil, anak laki-laki pecinta unicorn itu memutar satu lagu beat dan mulai meliukkan badan sesuai irama lagu yang berdentum menginvasi ruang keluarga itu.

Sejak ia menjadi anak kecil lagi, Yixing merindukan saat-saat ia berlatih dance bersama teman-temannya. Tubuhnya terasa amat kaku selama menjadi anak kecil lagi. Yixing rindu menari, tentu karena itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Tak hanya satu lagu yang mengalun, lagu terus berganti hingga Yixing tak sadar kini sudah lagu ketiga yang berputar mengitari tariannya. Yixing juga hampir tak sadar bahwa seorang wanita paruh baya mendekatinya dan mematikan musik yang berdentum, membuat tarian Yixing terhenti.

Yixing langsung berbalik menuju tempat dimana ibunya berdiri berkacak pinggang. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yixing menatap bingung ibunya yang tampak geram sembari masih berkacak pinggang. Ia memasang muka innocentnya jaga-jaga jika ia membuat ibunya murka.

"Yixing! Kenapa kamu menari tak jelas seperti itu?" amuk sang ibu. Yixing seketika menjadi ciut, ia langsung beranjak dan memeluk ibunya.

"M-maaf mama.." ucap Yixing parau walau masih memberanikan diri mendekati ibunya. Amarah sang ibu sedikit mereda, wanita bermarga Zhang itu memeluk putranya erat-erat. Raut wajah Nyonya Zhang kembali teduh seperti sedia kala, namun dalam batinnya berkecamuk cara menghindari anaknya oleh kegemaran putranya dalam bidang tari.

_Menari itu untuk perempuan, dan Yixing lebih pantas melanjutkan bisnis papanya daripada menari_

"Jangan menari lagi Xingie, atau mama akan mencabut semua akses yang membuat kamu menari-nari tak jelas seperti tadi" titah ibu Yixing mutlak. Yixing mengerjab sekian kali, kemudian mengangguk pasrah dan berpamitan pada ibunya melesat menuju kamarnya.

Yixing terus-terusan menghentakkan kakinya ketika menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, tak peduli bagaimana reaksi ibunya jika mendengar suara hentakan kakinya yang memekakan telinga itu. Setelah membuka pintu kamar dan membantingnya kembali, Yixing langsung beranjak menuju laci meja belajarnya tempat dirinya menaruh cupcake dan membuka cupcake itu.

Hampir saja Yixing menggingit cupcake itu, namun sesuatu membuatnya teringat pesan Madam Kim.

"_Ah, jangan lupa kalian harus jujur satu sama lain sebelum memakan cupcake itu, makanlah bersama- sama" _

Yixing terdiam lalu menatap tajam cupcake itu. Sembari menghela nafas, ia kembali membungkus cupcake itu dan menyimpannya di laci.

Dalam sekejap, Yixing langsung beranjak naik ke kasur dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hiks, Yixing mau jadi dewasa lagi, mama jahat" tangis anak kecil berlesung pipi itu.

.

.

.

Pagi itu pagi yang amat cerah, secerah hati Joonmyeon. Kini dia telah mantap untuk menjadi dewasa kembali. Joonmyeon mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar kelasnya, teman-temannya sudah hadir berkeliling ataupun hanya duduk-duduk di kelas. Namun ada satu temannya yang belum datang,

Zhang Yixing belum datang. Joonmyeon cemas sendiri jadinya. Ia melirik cupcake yang masih terbungkus rapi itu berharap Yixing datang cepat, Joonmyeon cemas kalau Yixing tiba-tiba sakit.

Dan Joonmyeon harus berterima kasih karena kecemaasannya tak jadi berkelanjutan. Terlihat Yixing memasuki kelas dengan muka polosnya, namun Joonmyeon tak tertipu pada kedua bola mata yang menjadi sembab itu. Tak biasanya juga Yixing diam dengan pandangan polos, bahkan Joonmyeon sempat terheran ketika Yixing langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Habis nangis?" tanya Joonmyeon hati-hati ketika Yixing sudah menduduki bangku kosong di sampingnya. Yixing mengerjab lalu mengucek matanya.

"Masih kelihatan ya? Padahal tadi malam aku sudah mencuri-curi es batu di kulkas" Joonmyeon mengangguk dan Yixing langsung mencari-cari kaca untuk melihat pantulan wajahnya.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas lalu menepuk pelan bahu Yixing membuat anak lelaki berlesung pipi itu hampir melompat terkejut.

"Nanti istirahat mau makan cupcakenya?" tanya Joonmyeon lebih hati-hati dari sebelumnya. Kini Yixing tak hanya tersenyum namun juga mengangguk antusias layaknya dapat lotre. Joonmyeon agak terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Yixing, namun seulas senyum terpatri di bibir Joonmyeon.

Bel tiba-tiba berdering menandakan jam pelajaran pertama telah dimulai membuat Joonmyeon dan Yixing fokus pada pelajaran yang berlangsung.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon masih saja menggandeng tangan Yixing membuat anak laki-laki berlesung pipi itu mendumel sebal. Ia tidak sebal si digandeng oleh Joonmyeon, biasa saja. namun sayangnya Joonmyeon menggandengnya sembari menariknya membuat Yixing terseret-seret. Yixing akan minta ganti rugi pada Joonmyeon jika sepatunya rusak.

Sedangkan Joonmyeon si penarik, tak terlalu peduli pada keadaan Yixing yang tergopoh-gopoh menyamai langkahnya yang cepat. Atau mungkin justru Joonmyeon tak tahu keadaan Yixing?

Joonmyeon baru berhenti menarik tangan Yixing ketika keluar satu rintihan dari anak lelaki yang ditariknya tadi. Dengan sigap ia menoleh kebelakang menatap Yixing yang tengah menyumpah serapahi dirinya. Joonmyeon meringis sadar akan kekerasan yang dilakukannya. Ia mengajak Yixing duduk di gazebo yang terletak di taman belakang sekolahnya.

Sedangkan Yixing masih asik mendumel sembari melirik tajam si pelaku penarikan padanya. Ia duduk santai di gazebo dan mengeluarkan cupcake yang memang dibawanya dari kelas tadi. Joonmyeon juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yixing, tapi sebelum dia membuka cupcake seperti yang dilakukan Yixing, ia menepuk pelan bahu Yixing.

"Jangan dimakan dulu" Yixing menoleh, ia mengerjab pelan lalu mengangguk dan menaruh cupcake itu di sebelahnya. Yixing baru saja akan membuka mulut, namun suara Joonmyeon membuatnya terdiam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku sudah mantap untuk memakan cupcake ini dengan harapan menjadi anak kecil kembali. Aku sudah tahu apa yang membuatku ingin menjadi anak kecil dan menjadi dewasa kembali." Yixing mengangguk pelan mengiyakan perkataan Joonmyeon. Semalaman suntuk ia menangis dan berpikir kembali, kemudian ia teringat satu fakta yang menyakitkan.

Orang tuanya tak pernah mendukung hobinya, sialnya Yixing baru sadar hal itu, mungkin karena selama kembali menjadi anak kecil ia tak pernah berlatih menari.

"Aku juga begitu, kalau gitu ayo kita makan cupcakenya" ajak Yixing riang lalu mengambil cupcake di sampingnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar dan ikut-ikutan mengangkat cupcakenya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sempat terjebak cinta monyet denganmu Xing" ucap Joonmyeon lirih namun pasti dan santai, ia membuka bungkus cupcake itu. Sedangkan Yixing langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Kamu tadi bilang apa? Aku nggak dengar" Joonmyeon buru-buru menggeleng.

Mereka mulai memakan cupcake itu bersama-sama hingga habis menyisakan bungkus dan dan serpihan kecil saja. sedetik setelah mereka selesai memakan cupcake itu mereka berdua terdiam, menunggu reaksi yang akan terjadi pada cupcake ini.

Namun hingga bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi, mereka tak mendapatkan reaksi apapun. Mata Yixing mulai berkaca-kaca, mereka berdua mulai putus asa. Joonmyeon menggandeng lengan Yixing mengajak anak lelaki itu kembali ke kelas.

"Hiks.." satu isakan lolos dari bibir Yixing membawanya menuju tangisan kencang sarat akan rasa kecewa. Joonmyeon sejenak panik, ia langsung menghadiahi Yixing sebuah pukpuk dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir pada pipi yang memerah menahan tangis itu.

"Sudah, jangan kecewa, nanti kalau sudah waktunya kita pasti akan balik lagi jadi dewasa" Yixing mengangguki kata-kata Joonmyeon. Ia memandang anak lelaki yang tersenyum cerah layaknya malaikat itu, tangisnya agak mereda dan pasrah saja dibawa Joonmyeon kemana.

"Kita ke UKS saja ya" Yixing mengangguk lalu berbisik pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku juga pernah cinta monyet sama kamu"

.

.

.

TBC

01/07/2015

Dwe-Xounicornxing

Haaaiiiiiiiiii

Maaf aku late banget updatenya u.u sedang agak suntuk dengan menulis hehe tapi aku udah menyelesaikan chapter ini.

Ah iya, sebentar lagi Be Children Again akan tamat yeay! Dan disusul oleh 50 Yixing's Wish, tapi aku belum bisa pasti hingga chapter berapa kalo itu.

Aku harap sih aku bisa ngebut nulisnya kekeke soalnya habis lebaran pasti bakal disibukkan dengan kegiatan siswa baru :3

Q : kok sehun bisa kenal joonmyeon di wujud kecilnya?

A : nah jawabannya terjawab kan sekarang? Kalau masih belum jelas tanyakan saja di kolom review ya '-')/

Q : lolipop kok gak dibahas lagi?

A: ah itu Cuma sempilan hehe:3 tapi bakal dibahas di chapter akhir kalau aku gak lupa hehe

** Big thanks to :**

**BangMinKi, laliceeuuu, nur991fah, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, lolamoet, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, Tabifangirl , sycarp , xing mae30, diya1013 ,Guest, chenma, hunhanrakaisoo , 7D, exindira , younlaycious88, Queen Schweinsteiger, kerdus susu, pororopooh, Xiu's, heeriztator ,tuti handayani, Park Jong Hyun - ChanBaek, URuRuBaek, parkyoonie, exoo12, Green Shooter Nanodayo, seksibingo, BukanMakhlukTuhanPalingSeksi, marko-kreus, the-dancing-petals, LionXing, EXO Love EXO, choi arang, babyyming, 3K121418, , HealersXing, Choi Heewon, SodariBangYifan, Jaylyn Rui, ChenMinDongsaeng14, Shim Yeonhae, .9, SFA30, anis. , Xing1002,anoncikiw,herzana00kurnia, , 97,iridaescent,Kim Yun Mi,Xing1002,demiapa,** **lycheexiu,** **94RiChan00,** **anoncikiciw,** **hyunie young, **

**Dan lain-lain **


	11. Chapter 11

"_Hiks.." satu isakan lolos dari bibir Yixing membawanya menuju tangisan kencang sarat akan rasa kecewa. Joonmyeon sejenak panik, ia langsung menghadiahi Yixing sebuah pukpuk dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir pada pipi yang memerah menahan tangis itu. _

"_Sudah, jangan kecewa, nanti kalau sudah waktunya kita pasti akan balik lagi jadi dewasa" Yixing mengangguki kata-kata Joonmyeon. Ia memandang anak lelaki yang tersenyum cerah layaknya malaikat itu, tangisnya agak mereda dan pasrah saja dibawa Joonmyeon kemana. _

"_Kita ke UKS saja ya" Yixing mengangguk lalu berbisik pelan nyaris tak terdengar._

"_Aku juga pernah cinta monyet sama kamu"_

**Be Children Again **

**Chapter 10**

**Xounicornxing Present**

.

.

.

Happy reading

Joonmyeon refleks menoleh ke arah Yixing. Ia yakin mnedengar Yixing bergumam sesuatu. Yah, Joonmyeon mendengar gumaman Yixing, tapi ia tak langsung menoleh dengan raut muka senang. Tidak terima kasih, Yixing masih bergumam, jadi ia belum bisa berteriak histeris kesenangan sambil roll depan-

-oh maaf itu sangat lebay. Jadi untuk lebih memastikan gumaman Yixing lagi. Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Yixing dengan raut penasaran dan melontarkan satu pertanyaan bodoh.

"Kamu tadi ngomong apa Xing?" Yixing gelagapan, ia masih terisak sembari mengusap air mata dan sedikit ingus yang merembes di hidungnya. Joonmyeon memperhatikan Yixing, anak kecil dengan mata sembap karena gagal menjadi dewasa itu menggeleng lemah.

Merasa simpati, Joonmyeon merangkul bahu Yixing, menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya ke depan hidung Yixing yang meler melulu. Joonmyeon tak langsung membiarkan Yixing mengambil langsung sapu tangannya. Joonmyeon justru menyentuh hidung Yixing yang memerah, mengusap ingus yang keluar dari hidung itu. Tidak romantis sih, tapi biarlah, toh aneh rasanya jika ia mengusap air mata Yixing. Bisa-bisa Yixing mengira Joonmyeon sok kenal.

Satu belokan lagi mereka sampai di ruang kesehatan. Mungkin itu akan menjadi hal yang mudah, namun tidak ketika guru piket pada hari itu memergoki mereka berjalan berdua dengan muka Yixing memerah menahan tangis yang rasanya ingin kembali pecah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" pekik Lee saem, guru piket pada hari itu. Nadanya meninggi satu oktaf. Mungkin Yixing yang sedang sensitif mudah menciut dengan pekikan Lee saem, namun tidak dengan Joonmyeon. Hidupnya sudah dipenuhi dengan amukan-amukan orang tuanya tiap hari membuat Joonmyeon tak merasa dibentak sedikitpun oleh Lee saem.

"Jawab Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon. Dan kenapa Yixing menangis begitu?" ucapan Lee saem agak melunak melihat Yixing yang langsung menciut di belakang Joonmyeon.

"Tadi kami bermain di taman belakang, Saem, lalu Yixing terjatuh dan menangis. Kami mau ke ruang kesehatan" ucap Joonmyeon mencoba mengarang cerita membuat sang guru percaya. Lee saem awalnya mengerutkan dahinya sembari menatap Yixing yang terisak, namun kemudian mengangguk percaya.

"Tolong bawa Yixing ke ruang kesehatan ya Joonmyeon, saya harus mengajar lagi" ucap Lee saem lalu tersenyum dan berlalu menuju kelasnya. Joonmyeon mendesah lega, sedangkan Yixing merengut.

"Aku tidak secengeng itu ya!"

.

.

.

Joonmyeon meringis sendiri melihat Yixing seperti anak gadis habis patah hati. Begitu memasuki ruang kesehatan yang entah kenapa kebetulan tidak ada yang jaga, Yixing langsung melesak menuju satu ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya lalu kembali menangis meratapi nasibnya terkena harapan palsu dari Madam Kim.

"Xing.." Joonmyeon mengguncang pelan tubuh anak lelaki yang tengah pundung itu. Yixing mendongak kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Hmn?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Yixing. Pandangan Yixing lurus dan tampak termenung. Joonmyeon tahu Yixing sudah mulai putus asa. Joonmyeon menghela nafas lelah. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus apa karena ia juga sudah lelah menghadapi semuanya.

"Udahlah.. jangan menangis lagi, nanti kita cari cara lagi agar bisa menjadi dewasa ya?" bujuk Joonmyeon dengan senyum malaikatnya menghiasi raut wajahnya. Yixing menoleh sekilas namun tatapannya justru menjadi tajam.

"Kamu yang membuatku seperti ini Joonmyeon. Harusnya kamu tidak usah memberiku cucpake!" bentak Yixing membuat Joonmyeon terhenyak. Bukan karena suara Yixing namun karena isi bentakannya. Yixing tidak pernah menyinggungnya tentang itu.

"Salah kamu juga memakan cupcake itu! Itu mutlak salahmu! Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu mengapa memberikan cupcake itu padamu!" amarah Joonmyeon meledak dan Yixing yang menyulutnya. Pertengkaran mereka yang ini serasa lebih menyakitkan dari yang sebelumnya.

Yixing agak terhenyak mendengar bentakan dari Joonmyeon. Namun ia tak gentar hanya karena amukan dari anak kecil di sampingnya itu. Yixing akui memang salahnya memakan cupcake itu. Namun Joonmyeon lebih bersalah karena memberinya cupcake.

"Bohong! Pasti ada alasannya!" Yixing kembali membentak. Ia beranjak dari kasur ruang kesehatan lalu menarik kerah baju seragam sekolah Joonmyeon membuat anak itu terangkat sedikit.

"Mengakulah Joonmyeon!"

Kini ganti Joonmyeon mendorong kasar Yixing ke kasur ruang kesehatan. Hampir tangannya melayangkan tinju pada Yixing namun ditahannya. Dia tak suka cara Yixing yang tiba-tiba meledakkan amarahnya.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas. Ia menenangkan dirinya tak mau terbawa amarah dalam menyelesaikan hal ini.

"Ada alasannya, tapi kurasa kamu tak akan percaya karena-

"Apa alasannya? Karena aku sedang patah hati?" tanya Yixing memotong perkataan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menggeleng.

"Bukan itu tapi-

"Karena aku mengobati lukamu? Ck!" Joonmyeon mendelik.

"Bukan itu, Xing kamu-

"Atau kamu asal kasih ke orang saja hm? Jawab Joonmyeon! Kamu punya mulut tidak sih?!" bentak Yixing dengan muka memerah menahan amarah. Joonmyeon menggeram pelan, mengumpulkan nafas lalu berteriak.

"KARENA DULU AKU SUKA SAMA KAMU! PUAS?!" bentak Joonmyeon tepat di depan wajah Yixing. Yixing terhenyak, terkejut Joonmyeon membentaknya di depan wajahnya secara langsung. sejenak ruang kesehatan yang awalnya beraura panas itu tercipta keheningan.

Joonmyeon tak kalah terkejut mengatakan itu dengan bentakan. Sedangkan Yixing menatap sudut lain ruangan itu dengan mata kosongnya.

"Pabboya" lirih Yixing. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, sadar alasan yang diangkat Joonmyeon bukan sepele. Dia merasakan hal yang sama, namun ia selalu menepis kalau rasa berdebar ketika berdebat maupun bersaing dengan Joonmyeon bukanlah cinta.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dulu kamu suka denganku?" tanya Yixing lagi, mencoba mengorek info sebelum dia menerima dengan lapang dada bahwa ia harus menjalani roda kehidupan masa kecilnya untuk kedua kalinya. Sejenak Yixing melirik Joonmyeon yang tampak menghela nafas lalu mengusap wajahnya.

"Orang itu, nenek itu, Madam Kim bilang padaku saat di mimpi bahwa aku bisa kembali menjadi dewasa jika menemukan teman yang senasib denganku dengan cara memakan cupcake itu" ucap Joonmyeon lalu menghela nafas.

"Jadi kamu mencari teman yang senasib denganmu-ummph!" Yixing mendelik ketika Joonmyeon membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sepasang mata malaikat itu tampak tajam dan serius membuat Yixing agak menciut.

"Bukan sembarang orang Xing! Minimal sahabat masa kecilku, atau sainganku, atau kalau bisa cinta monyetku,duh" ucap Joonmyeon malu-malu. Yixing agak terkejut mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon, namun kemudian menghela nafas dan memberi pukpuk pada bahu anak laki-laki itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjelaskan, Myeon. Aku-

-sudah ikhlas" Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Yixing. Anak kecil itu memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang manis. Yixing berjalan ke arah wastafel yang ada di ruang kesehatan itu lalu membasuh wajahnya yang sembab. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Joonmyeon dan menggandeng tangan Joonmyeon.

"Ayo ke kelas!" ajak Yixing menarik tangan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menahan Yixing, ia menatap Yixing sejenak lalu menatap mata Yixing dengan mata memohon.

"Jangan menyerah Xing" Yixing tampak terkejut namun kemudian mengangguk.

"Ah, iya besok kita ke taman ya!" ajak Yixing dengan mata berbinar.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah Yixing mendengar krasak-krusuk mewarnai isi rumahnya. Yixing menengok lebih ke dalam rumah namun hasilnya nihil, lalu dari mana bunyi itu berasal?

Baru saja Yixing akan membuka pintu kamarnya, ibunya sudah keluar dari kamarnya membawa kardus berisi sesuatu yang amat berharga bagi Yixing. Yixing mendelik melihat ibunya membawa kardus itu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke lantai bawah.

_Kaset danceku.._

Yixing yang malang. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak memarahi ibunya, namun diurungkannya. Yixing tahu hal itu percuma saja karena ibunya masih akan tetap menentang bakat minatnya ini.

Yixing memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Ingin sekali mengeluh kesahkan apa yang dia alami seharian ini, namun ia sadar itu percuma saja. Yixing menaiki ranjang tidurnya selepas melepas baju seragam dan sepatunya. Ia menarik selimut menenggelamkan dirinya diantara kain hangat itu sembari kembali terisak mengingat kegagalannya menjadi dewasa lagi.

Baru saja Yixing akan terlelap, ia mengingat sesuatu yang belum ia sampaikan kepada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon saja bisa jujur, mengapa ia tidak?

Lantas untuk menjelaskan semuanya, Yixing mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya sembari mengusap wajahnya agar tak terlalu terlihat sembab lalu menelpon nomor Joonmyeon melalui telepon rumahnya.

Yixing mendekatkan gagang telepon dengan telinganya, terdengar nada tunggu dari sini, tanda telepon Joonmyeon pasti sudah berdering namun si pemilik belum mengangkat telepon.

"_Halo?"_ jantung Yixing berdebar mendengar suara Joonmyeon dari ujung sana. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan menyadari kegugupannya.

"J-joonmyeon. Aku juga suka kamu dulu" Yixing tergagap mengucapkannya. Namun dalam hati ia bahagia mendengar samar-samar dari ujung sana Joonmyeon berkata _'Hah'_

"_Kamu?"_

"Sudah dulu ya" tanpa mengindahkan jawaban Joonmyeon, Yixing langsung menutup telepon itu sepihak. Menyambar bantal sofa milik ibunya, Yixing menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal itu.

"Uh, memalukan"

.

.

.

Joonmyeon memang pada awalnya agak terkejut mendengar dering telepon pada ponselnya siang-siang begini. Siapa coba yang kurang kerjaan menelpon Joonmyeon yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan santai.

Namun ketika melihat kontak bertuliskan 'Yixing' Joonmyeon dengan semangatnya mengangkat telepon itu. Joonmyeon masih ingat ketika ia memaksa anak kecil itu memberinya nomor telepon. Dan hasilnya-

-Yixing tak mau memberinya nomor telepon, dan Joonmyeon akhirnya meminta Wufan. Yixing memang pelit, dasar.

"Halo?" ucap Joonmyeon mengangkat telepon itu setelah menelan ayam yang sedari tadi dikunyahnya.

"_J-joonmyeon. Aku juga suka kamu dulu"_ ucap Yixing tergagap dari ujung sana. Joonmyeon sempat terhenyak, namun kemudian menstabilkan nada suaranya.

"Kamu?" ucap Joonmyeon refleks. Joonmyeon juga tidak tahu mengapa ia justru bertanya hal bodoh semacam itu. Mengapa ia tak bertanya _'Benarkah?'_ atau semacamnya?

Baru saja Joonmyeon akan bertanya dengan benar kepada Yixing, si penelpon sudah mematikan sambungan telepon membuat Joonmyeon berdecak kencang. Ayah Joonmyeon meliriknya tajam, tanda beliau tak suka Joonmyeon berdecak seperti itu. Namun bukan Joonmyeon namanya kalau langsung menurut pada ayahnya, ia hanya bersikap biasa saja.

.

Siang berganti sore, dan sore berganti malam. Joonmyeon selaku anak baik nan budiman mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dengan khidmad sesekali membuka-buka catatan lama untuk mencari jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Makan malam sudah berlangsung tadi, tentu dengan sedikit cekcok –sebenarnya banyak- dari kedua orang tuanya. Namun bagi Joonmyeon ini sudah biasa terjadi. Sekarang jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan tinggal satu soal lagi maka Joonmyeon selesai belajar.

"Selesai, hah.."

Joonmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya menyadari langit malam ini sungguh cerah. Ada beberapa bintang yang tampak berkelap-kelip dan sisanya bintang kecil bertaburan. Joonmyeon merasa kamarnya seperti tak beratap. Walau Joonmyeon tak suka pada ayahnya tapi ia akui rasa terima kasih pada pria itu sungguh besar karena membuatkan kamar dengan dekorasi yang Joonmyeon banget.

"Kalau disuruh memilih, aku ingin Yixing jadi venus" Joonmyeon mulai bermonolog. Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan berbaring disana, ditemani seribu bintang yang siap menjaga malamnya.

"Karena venus akan terlihat saat aku membuka mata di pagi hari. Kalau boleh sih sekalian morning kissnya –eh?"

Joonmyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak menyadari betapa konyolnya argumen dari dirinya tadi. Ia menarik selimut dan menyelimuti dirinya.

Memandangi langit terus menerus dan tiba-tiba tertidur karena belaian halus dari sang angin malam.

.

.

.

Sorot cahaya matahari menerpa pipi Yixingyang masih saja meringkuk di ranjangnya walaupun hari sudah mulai siang. Sang ibu sudah memanggilnya sekian kali namun tak membuat Yixing terusik.

"Yixing! Bangun atau mama akan menyirammu dengan air!" teriak ibunya membuat Yixing bergumam. Cahaya matahari yang mulai panas pada pipinya juga mulai menyadarkannya bahwa hari kini mulai siang.

"Ish, mama tumben sekali mau menyiram Yixing" ucap Yixing bergumam lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Yixing mengusap wajahnya dengan air lalu menatap tampilan wajahnya.

"Hmn, rasanya ada yang aneh pagi ini. Tapi apa ya? Apa-

-oh! Pasti karena jerawat ini! Ck!" Yixing bergumam ngedumel tak jelas, ia membawa krim jerawatnya dan mengoleskan pada jerawat yang hadir di keningnya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan kaos.

Kemudian Yixing teringat sesuatu.

"JERAWAT?!" pekiknya kemudian kembali ke kamar mandi.

.

Yixing membulatkan matanya. Ia menampar kedua pipinya berkali-kali. Tubuhnya kini menjadi tinggi, ada jakun di lehernya, suaranya memberat. Berarti dirinya..

"YESS AKU JADI DEWASA LAGI!"

"YIXING CEPAT TURUN DASAR ANAK PEMALAS!"

Yixing mendadak ngeri dengan suara ibunya. Satu tamparan pada pipinya kembali dilayangkan, Yixing tak keberatan menampar pipinya sendiri karena ia justru senang kembali menjadi dewasa.

"ZHANG YIXING!" Yixing rasa dia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar atau ibunya akan mengamuk besar.

.

"Kamu kelihatannya senang sekali" ucap ibu Yixing melihat anaknya berseri-seri sambil menyantap sarapannya. Sedangkan Yixing hanya menatap ibunya sambil mengunyah makanan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Iyadong, Ma. Hari ini kan Yixing berhasil" ucap Yixing asal, tak peduli kerutan pada dahi sang ibu menyatakan kebingungannya. Yixing meraba ponselnya yang selalu ada di sakunya. Kini ponselnya sudah menjadi ponsel canggih, keadaan berubah kembali seperti semula. Walau ibunya menjadi lebih sering memarahinya, namun Yixing tak ambil pusing.

Yixing menatap kontak LINE milik seseorang yang bernasib sama dengannya. Apa dia juga menjadi dewasa? Baru saja Yixing akan memulai chat pada orang itu, sebuah pesan masuk pada chat LINE miliknya.

_**Joonmyeonho**__ : sudah jadi dewasa, hm?_

Yixing mengerjab lalu dengan semangat menjawab pesan dari Joonmyeon.

_**Yixinglay**__ : Iya!^^_

_**Joonmyeonho**__ : yasudah, ingat ya nanti_

Yixing mengernyit pelan_, ingat apa? _Yixing mengerjabkan matanya lalu kembali menyantap sarapannya.

Ingat apa ya?

Ah! Iya taman!

"Jangan makan sambil bermain ponsel" Yixing buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya ketika ayahnya sudah menegurnya.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan menuju taman dimana tempat ia dan Joonmyeon bertemu dulu. Yixing mengedarkan pandangan sekitar mencari seseorang berwajah malaikat berada di taman itu. Namun justru yang ditemukannya adalah anak kecil berwajah malaikat mirip dengan Joonmyeon. Yixing membulat lalu mendekati anak itu. Ia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu lalu mengguncang bahu anak itu.

"J-Joonmyeon?! Kamu masih jadi anak kecil?!" pekik Yixing tepat di depan wajah anak itu. Anak itu tampak ketakutan, hingga suaranya mencicit.

"J-joonmyeon hyung.. aku takut.." baru saja Yixing akan melayangkan satu pertanyaan, ada sesuatu yang menutupi indra penglihatannya.

"Dia bukan Joonmyeon, sayang~" tubuh Yixing menegang. Siapa orang yang menutupinya dengan uhm, tangan ini?

"Ini siapa?" tanya Yixing dengan nada senormal mungkin, mencoba untuk tak bergetar mengucapkan sepatah kata. Tubuh Yixing tiba-tiba dipaksa berbalik kemudian matanya terbuka lagi. Sontak mata Yixing membulat menatap seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Joonmyeon?!" pekiknya langsung memeluk pemuda di depannya itu. Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Yixing, sejenak mereka berpelukan merasakan euforia kesenangan dan kelegaan sampai-sampai melupakan anak laki-laki yang menatapnya polos.

"Joonmyeon hyung?" tanya anak laki-laki itu. Refleks Yixing mendorong Joonmyeon dan menyuruh Joonmyeon menjelaskan siapa anak laki-laki itu.

"Dia anak dari adik ayahku, Xing, dan kebetulan dia mirip denganku sayang~" ucap Joonmyeon menggandeng anak laki-laki itu mengajaknya berkenalan dengan Yixing.

"Sejak kapan kamu dibolehkan memanggilku sayang?!" Yixing mencebik, agak aneh rasanya Joonmyeon memanggilnya sayang tanpa sebuah ikatan khusus pada mereka berdua.

"Sejak kamu menyatakan suka padaku juga kemarin, kan itu artinya kita resmi berpacaran" ucap Joonmyeon sembari menaik turun kan alisnya. Yixing mendelik sedangkan sepupu Joonmyeon mengangguk tanda setuju.

Dasar anak-anak, mana tahu mereka tentang cinta?

"Kalau saling cinta ya tidak usah pura-pura gitu hyung!"

Kadang anak-anak malah lebih mengerti cinta. Ck, anak-anak dasar.

.

_Wahai anak muda, janganlah engkau mengeluh karena anak kecil lebih menyenangkan, tak punya beban, belum tahu arti cinta. _

_Karena menjadi kecil kembali tidak sebegitu menyenangkan._

_Namun jika kamu masih ingin mencoba menjadi anak kecil lagi, maka datang saja kepadaku, aku akan memberimu cupcake agar kamu bisa merasakan cinta anak kecil. _

_Datanglah padaku, Madam Kim. _

.

End

Epilog 

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu kenal orang yang memberi kita lolipop itu?" tanya Joonmyeon sembari menunjuk lelaki yang memberi mereka lolipop tempo hari. Yixing tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum lalu mengajak Joonmyeon ke arah lelaki itu.

"Hai.." sapa Yixing pada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu berbalik lalu menatap Joonmyeon terkejut. Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya menatap bingung keduanya, apalagi Yixing memeluk lengannya dengan mesra.

"Ah, Yixing! Ini pacar baru kamu? Hmn, lumayan juga seleramu setelah kutinggalkan"

Joonmyeon terhenyak menyadari sesuatu. Ah, lelaki ini mantan kekasih Yixing!

.

.

.

23/07/2015

Xounicornxing

Huaaaa apa itu huaaa gaenak banget endingnyaa

Tapi aku bener-bener terima kasih untuk kalian semua.

**Terima kasih untuk 157 review yang kalian berikan secara Cuma-Cuma untuk cerita yang tak bisa dibilang bagus ini. Aku terharu beneran loh /halah hehehe.**

**Terima kasih juga untuk para pembaca setia hukshuks T.T*nangis bombay***

Ah, sebentar lagi aku bakal fokus ke 50 Yixing's Wish, dan akan meluncurkan satu fanfic lagi yayyy –yang pastinya sulay muehehehe- dengan tema werewolf uhuuyyy.


End file.
